Soul Sage Naruto
by FBballin
Summary: Naruto is trained by Yoruichi and Kisuke, he has an older brother and sister, he has ichigos zanpakto. Takes place in Narutos world not soul society. Naruhina, and most other mainstream relationships.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or bleach**

_Night of the kyubi attack_

Minato was at Kushina's side in an underground bunker, she wasn't due until another 2 days but Minato didn't want to take any chances, the safety of his village and the lives of his children were at stake. 9 months ago he found out he was having a child, 3 months later he found out he was having twins and they were of the opposite gender. Kushina wanted to name the female child Akane and Minato wanted to name male child Naruto after the main character in his sensei's novel _Tales of a Gutsy Ninja_.

"Hokage-sama" said an ANBU with a bear mask, "Danzo-sama says everything is clear."

Minato gave the ANBU a nod and the disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Minato-kun, do you really need an ANBU to give you the all clear every hour, on top of the detection barrier you have" asked Kushina.

Minato replied "Yes, it's my job as the Hokage to make sure the kyubi isn't released and my job as a father to make sure that my children make it into this world safely."

"I know but the one with silver hair that reads the weird orange book sorta creeps me out a litt-"

"Shhhh, someone is coming this way."

And right on cue a man about 5'6 in height wearing a white mask walked through the door and stared at Minato. Minato pulled out his signature three pronged kunai and held it at a defensive position across his chest and took half a step forward.

"Who are you" said Minato in a dangerously low tone.

"An OG that wants the Kyubi" said the masked man.

The ANBU with silver hair dropped his book made a few hand signs and rushed at the "OG" with a fistful of lightning, but as the fist connected it passed straight threw the man who in turn grabbed the shocked ANBU and put a kunai threw his kidney.

"Bastard" said Minato and started to rush at the stranger but was stopped by the voice of his lover.

"Minato, my water broke" said Kushina

Minato turned to the three other ANBU in the room and told them to take Kushina to the hospital and call Tsunade to go there too.

The ANBU left with Kushina and that left the masked man and Minato alone to fight it out.

Tsunade was doing what she always does during night, drinking with Shizune. It was the one thing that could make her feel good when so many other things in her life went wrong. But as if life was giving her another FU an ANBU came through her door and spilled six of her sake bottles.

"Tsunade-sama" said the ANBU "The Hokage said to go to the hospital and deliver Kushina-samas' children"

"It's a good thing I only had 12 bottles to drink" said Tsunade "come on shizune"

"Lead the WAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY" yelled shizune while struggling to get on the feet.

Back at the secret bunker Minato was hardly even touched and same went for the "OG".

"I'll be back" simply said the stranger.

But Minato wasn't about to let the man get away so easily and threw a kunai at him and teleported right in front of him and follower with a roundhouse kick to the man's face but it was too late, the man vanished into his left eye hole. Minato sighed and teleported to Kushina.

Kushina was 6 hours into her labor and sounded like a banshee screaming her head off and using very very fowl language to express the amount of pain she was in. Tsunade was by her side looking at something interesting on the ceiling when all of a sudden Minato appeared in the room glanced at Tsunade then held Kushina's hand trying to calm her down.

But instead Kushina went off on him telling him "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHYDON'T YOU TRY AND SQUEEZE A INFANT OUT OF YOUR VAGINA"

Tsunade was watching the events unfold in front of her while a still drunk Shizune was laughing at the thought of the Yondaime Hokage having a vagina.

Another six hours later and one baby popped out of Kushina, it was the girl Akane about 10 minutes later the boy popped out Naruto. And 20 dead ANBU later the masked man appeared again and casually walked in the room. Minato told Tsunade and the now bored Jiraya about the masked "OG" and as soon as he walked through the door Tsunade threw a right hook at his face but went through as planed and as he turned around to finish her off Jiraya put a rasengan in his back, but was surprised as it still went through. Jiraya fell on top of Tsunade and his rasengan hit the adjacent wall causing a loud boom to go through the hospital.

Minato was checking on his children when he heard the bang and teleported back to Kushina, the masked man had a kunai to Kushina's throat and said "Today the leaf falls" and vanished into his left eye. Minato was about to teleport again but was stopped by a badly cut nurse who said that one of his children was taken before collapsing on the floor. Minato ran back to the nursery to find that Naruto was already gone but Haru was still there. Minato told an ANBU to get Tsume Inuzuka, Haishi Hyuga, and Shika Aburame and follow after Naruto. The ANBU nodded and took Narutos' blanket before leaving to find the ninja he was ordered to find.

Meanwhile Kushina was strung up by four black chains, her shirt removed to show the seal and nearly give the "OG" a nosebleed. Kushina didn't care she was exposed but was more scared of the kyubi getting loose and destroying the village her husband works so hard to protect. Then it happened, the man finished his hand signs and walked up to Kushina and struck the seal with an open palm, Kushina felt like her stomach was about to explode with the rest of her body, a tornado or red chakra came out of the seal and started to take shape first the head and the body then the legs and last the dreaded nine tails, but then it ended and Kushina was face to face with her now freed prisoner. The Kyubi looked at the man that freed him but felt a strange chakra taking control of him. The masked man smiled underneath his mask and ordered it to destroy the village that caused him to lose the respect of his clan and his younger brother.

Minato teleported on front of Kushina and saw the Kyubi about to crush the both of them, he threw his knife as far as he could and disappeared in a yellow flash. Minato looked at the resting form of his wife and kissed her on her forehead before leaving to take care of the Kyubi.

Jiraya was standing on top of Gamabunta blocking the Kyubis' path into the village.

Gamabunta asked Jiraya "What the hell are supposed to do to him, he is the nine tailed fox second strongest of all the biju."

Jiraya said "We only have to distract him until Minato or Hiruzen arrive"

Gamabunta blew out some smoke before jumping into the air, making a few hand signs, and shouting Water style: Water bullets jutsu!"

Minato was standing in front of the man with the white mask. Minato asked him "What is your name" the mask man said "Tobi" then they both rushed at each other. Minato had a three pronged kunai in one hand and was charging a rasengan in his left, Tobi revealed a plain kunai he hid in his right sleeve. About three feet away from the masked man Minato threw his knife in the center of his forehead which went straight threw and Tobi swung with his kunai but before he connected with Minatos temple he disappeared and reappeared on top of the masked man and hit him with the rasengan but, unlike the knife, the rasengan connected and pushed Tobi to the ground which caused Tobi to take the full force of the blast.

"It seems I underestimated you ho-"Tobi coughed up some blood "Hokage"

Minato didn't acknowledge his words and teleported to the leaf village.

"Jackass" said Tobi.

When Minato got to the village he saw Jiraya riding on Gamabunta who was desperately trying to land a hit while not being hit by the Kyubi, and the water bullets that did strike did as much damage as a water balloon hitting a steel wall. Minato threw a three pronged Kunai at Gamabunta and teleported to it.

Jiraya was his former student standing next to him as said "Got and bright ideas?"

Minato said "I'm going to summon the soul reaper, go end get Akane from the hospital she is on the 7th floor"

Jiraya nodded and left to go and get Akane while Gamabunta was still locked in mortal combat with the Kyubi.

Hiruzen was awoken at 4a.m by an ANBU who said the Kyubi was released and was now trying to destroy the village. Initially this news shocked the retired Hokage but he knew what he had to do, he paid his final respects to his deceased mother, father and wife before heading out to do what must be done.

Minato was about ready with the summoning jutsu when the Kyubi started to make a highly condensed ball of chakra that would wipe out the entire village and then some, Minato teleported to the place there the ball would hit first which was oddly the thirds face and was prepared to use his signature jutsu to teleport the ball away. When the ball was launched it stopped 3 feet in front of the Hokage monument and caused a crack to go across the thirds face before being teleported 100 miles outside of Konoha.

When Minato teleported back to the battleground with the Kyubi he was shocked to see Hiruzen had already summoned the soul reaper and was holding the Kyubi down.

Minato ran up to him and asked him why.

Hiruzen replied "It's a shinobis' dream to die on the battlefield against a strong opponent, and you have a family to take care of."

Minato felt a tug in his chest when he said that _"I've been a dad for less than a day and I already lost one of my children." _He thought.

Minato looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was starting to come up and made a brilliant orange against the night's blue heavens. The orange reminded him of his oldest son Kenji, he was the typical Namikaze with azure blue eyes and the family's signature orange hair that he ties into a ponytail that goes to his mid-back, he is short around 3'6 with an attitude like his fathers.

Then there was Akane and Naruto, his new borns, Naruto has blue eyes and orange, spiky hair just like his father and Akane is the only one with red hair and hazel eyes, she has an uncanny resemblance to her mother.

Minatos thoughts were interrupted by his sensei running toward them with a pink bundle held protectively against his chest. Jiraya showed Minato the infant with red hair and nodded, Minato summoned a shrine made of grey stone with a cushion large enough to fit one infant and six candles, three on top and three on bottom. Minato carefully placed his child onto the cushion while Jiraya got a napkin and dipped it into a bottle of milk and gave it to the baby to suck on. Hiruzen pulled the Kyubis down and sealed it into the infant who started to cry; the seal took shape and formed on the child's stomach. Hiruzen started to fall but was caught by a sobbing Jiraya.

The Kumo ninjas that took Naruto were heading back to their land, but was stopped a man with a white and green bowler hat, dull blonde hair, green shirt and pants, and a black over coat with a white diamond pattern along the bottom. Next to him stood a woman with brown skin and purple hair, yellow feral looking eyes. She was wearing an orange sweat shirt with white shoulder pads and under that a one piece training suit. The man spoke first.

"Well what do we have here four Kumo Jonin on a mission to retrieve one of the Hokage's children am I wrong?"

The Kumo ninjas all wore the same thing, a black face mask that covers the entire head, a black training suit and over that a white shirt.

The Kumo ninja in front asked "Who are you?"

"Kisuke Urahara a humble shopkeeper and this is my assistant Yoruichi Shihoin" said the man.

The female gave him a glare "Assistant?"

"Sorry, how about part-time manager?"

The Kumo ninjas sweat dropped, they all thought these were some weak entrepreneurs.

The Kumo ninja in the back asked "What do you want?"

"We want the child you are carrying" said Yoruichi.

The Kumo ninjas looked at each other then laughed. "How are you two going to take out the four best Jonin in Kum-"he was interrupted by Yoruichi's elbow digging into his stomach.

"It seems you got my part-time manager angry, ill just turn around and cover my ears" said Kisuke

A few seconds later Kisuke turned around and saw Yoruichi standing in the middle of the four unconscious Kumo ninja and a blue bundle in her arms.

"That took longer than usual your getting rusty" said Kisuke.

"You're lucky I have this brat in my arms or I would go over there and kick your ass"

"And you're going to have him in your hands for the next 8 years or at least until we can start to train him."

"What's so special about this boy anyway?"

Kisuke's eyes turned serious "He has an ungodly amount of spiritual energy which makes him a prime target for hollows and a danger to those around him. It only means that he has a very strong zanpakto which could be an asset to us."

"Whatever, I want some nachos and since I'm going to be playing mommy you're going to play husband" and with that she walked away swaying her hips. Kisuke's eyes almost bulged out of his eye sockets and a nosebleed that would make an average man faint.

But something still bothered Yoruichi "Are we going to return him to his family?"

"Yes, after we train him I'll tell him who his family is, I'm sure he will want to meet them so I'll leave him alone until he dies and goes to the soul society."

"How far are we going to train him?"

"We'll teach him bankai, there is no telling who wants him."

With that they walked off back to their shop.

I'm not sure how regularly I'm going to put these up, I'm bored out of my mind in the military so it would probably be every three days or so.

Critisizim is welcome, I was going to have Naruto meet his family when he turns 15, but if you guys want to see him return earlier then just say so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

_Day after the Kyubi attack_

Minato was sitting in his desk chair, arms on the desk and his face buried in them. Shikaku Nara was on the right side of his desk staring outside the window. Shikaku wanted to tell his friend something but didn't know what to tell him, he didn't want to give him false hope and he also didn't want to say what probably happened to his friends child either. _"What a drag" _thought Shikaku.

There was a knock on the office door. Minato looked up and revealed his tear lined face, he quickly wiped them away with his sleeves and gave the ninjas permission to enter his office. The first one to enter was Tsume Inuzaku, the dog trainer of Konoha and her loyal blue and white companion Kuromaru, followed by a man wearing a white kimono, white eyes, and a stern face that Minato recognized as Hiashi Hyuga, and last a man wearing a clay colored, buttoned up trench coat that covered most of his lower face, sunglasses, and a large pot on his back, Shibi Aburame.

"Team Tsume reporting in Hokage-sama" said Tsume. Hiashi huffed at the team name but didn't say anything.

"What did you find?"

"We followed the trail into the woods but couldn't go any further because who ever took them crossed the border to Iwa."

"What else did you find?"

Hiashi spoke next "There were four ninja, they all were wearing a black one piece training suit and over that a white shirt, I wasn't able to make out the symbol on their head bands."

Minato nodded, "You're dismissed" and the three tracker ninja left the room, but before Tsume left she returned the white blanket to Minato. Minato looked at the blanket but didn't touch it.

He looked at Shikaku and said "What do you think?"

The genius thought for a second "I doubt that whoever took him would go straight back to their country, they probably passed through Iwa knowing that we couldn't follow then headed to where ever they came from."

Minato nodded again. Shikaku couldn't help but notice that his friend wasn't his usual self, but what sane man would be after having their son abducted and taken to god-knows-where.

Minato got up from his seat and told Shikaku "I'll be back, Kushina needs me right now." Shikaku nodded and Minato left the room.

_Kumo: Raikages place_

The Raikage was looking at the four ninja in front of him, they had their masks off and their injuries were on display to the Raikage. The ninja on the far left, the only female in the group, had a black eye, and a swollen cheek, she was the least injured, the Raikage looked at her and asked "What happened."

The ninja bowed, stepped forward and said "We were attacked by two people, one male and the other one female, they identified themselves as Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin. Kisuke wore a green and white bowler hat, and had shoulder length dull blonde hair, Yoruichi had brown skin, long purple hair that was tired into a pony tail that went to her mid-back and she wore an orange sweatshirt. They said that they were shopkeepers. Yoruichi was the one who attacked us, she either moved too fast for us to see or she used some kind of teleportation, we have no knowledge on the fighting style of Kisuke." She bowed again then stepped back into place.

The Raikage was shocked that someone else besides himself and his brother Killer Bee could move that fast. He had to take action these people know his secret and they don't belong to his village. He looked at his advisor and told her to get a squad of hunter ninja, then he ordered the four ninja to draw a picture of the two people.

The hunter ninjas were kneeling in front of the Raikage about 10 minutes later, the Raikage slid some papers across his desk and told the ninjas to stand. They took the papers and memorized them then put the papers on the desk. The Raikage spoke "These are your targets you are authorized to kill on site do you understand,"

The hunter ninjas nodded.

"Good, we have very little information on these people, the Jonin behind you will fill you in on what we do know. Good luck." The Raikage stood and left the room, he heard some rumors about his brother about to have a concert in his yard and the Raikage was not about to make his people suffer through his brothers terrible rhymes.

_Hokage Mansion_

Kushina was sitting at the foot of her and Minatos bed holding Akane in her lap and Kenji sitting next to her with his head on her shoulder. Kushina was crying ever since she found out that one of her children was kidnapped.

_Flashback_

_Kushina awoke in a white hospital room with flowers and cards all over the place. She slowly tuned her head to the left and saw that Minato was sitting next to her holding her hand begging for her forgiveness. Kushina was still feeling weak but managed to say "Mina…to what's…wrong" Minato looked up and his grip on Kushina's hand tightened. She tried to squeeze back but she was still too weak. "Kushina, please forgive me, someone snuck in during the Kyubi attack and took Naruto." Kushina was horrified by the news. "What about… Akane?" she asked. _

"_She is still here, they only took Naruto." _

_Minato nodded and returned 5 minutes later with Akane in his hands, he carefully put Akane next to her mother. Kushina put her arms around Akane and started to hum in between sobs. Minato was about to leave when Kushina's voice stopped him. "Wait Minato please don't leave me yet."_

_Minato looked at her and asked "You're not mad at me?"_

_Kushina looked at her husband and said "How can I be, you were protecting this village if you left to save Naruto the village probably would have been destroyed."_

_Minato walked back to the bed and lay next to Kushina._

_End flashback_

The next day Kushina was released from the hospital and went back home. Minato told Kenji to look after his mother then left to take care of something's at the Hokage tower.

Kushina heard the front door open, a few seconds later Minato walked in the room. "Have you eaten yet, the doctor said that you need a lot of carbs and protein." (AN: I don't know what doctors want females to eat after just giving birth and releasing a demon, just bear with me.)

Kushina shook her head in a "No" manner.

Minato offered to make her favorite food, beef ramen. Kushina just nodded her head in an approving way.

After Minato left to make some beef ramen a 7 year old Kenji asked what was on his mind. "Where's Naruto?"

Kushina looked at her oldest child, put on a fake smile and said "Naruto was taken by some bad men but don't worry dad will bring him back."

Even the seven year old could see through her fake smile, he responded by saying "Don't worry mom I'll bring Naruto back, if he wants me to or not."

This time Kushina had a real smile on her face and thought _Kenji is right I can't lose faith yet_.

About three minutes later Minato came back into the room and saw the look in Kushina's eyes, it was one of determination and hope, Minato couldn't help but to smile at her.

Kushina took the bowl and greedily started to eat the ramen, her manners were less than humble as broth started going in all directions splashing Minatos face and clothes and even spilling some on Kenji who wasn't even close to her. When she finished she held out her bowl and said "MORE!" in an almost animalistic voice.

Minato grabbed the bowl quickly filled it back up, he was afraid of making Kushina angry.

Sorry this one wasn't as long as my first, I didn't want to put the 8 yr time skip in the same chapter as the after battle. As you know criticism is welcome, and relationships are open for votes. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

_Eight years later, Urahara shop_

Naruto was sitting at the dining table, on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays Naruto had to go out and catch his own food in the wild, as a result he was very adept at surviving by himself, today was a Friday and Naruto caught two good sized rabbits. He was about to start skinning them when Yoruichi came out and offered to do it herself. Naruto hated the smell of raw rabbit insides so he gladly accepted Yoruichi's help. "Thanks again Kaa-san!" Naruto yelled.

"No problem brat" yelled Yoruichi back.

Kisuke had just woken up, he went to the bathroom to wash his face and bush, then he went to the kitchen and was greeted by a smiling Naruto. "Good morning To-san" Naruto yelled.

"Good morning Naruto" Kisuke said in his morning voice. Then Kisuke almost had a heart attack "Naruto, where's the food!" he exclaimed.

Naruto decided to have a little good natured fun and said "I'm sorry To-san but I couldn't find anything"

Kisuke fell to his knees and started to cry. "NOOOOOOOOOOO"

Narutos sweat dropped and he got goose bumps around his spine. "Just kidding To-san, Kaa-san said that she would cut up the rabbits" he explained.

"Yoruichi is cooking!" Kisuke was exited, Yoruichi was the best cook he knew but she rarely cooked.

"Isn't there something you should tell Naruto" Yoruichi yelled from the kitchen.

Kisuke thought for a second then said "Ooh, right that, Naruto we begin your training today, we will teach you to first, to become a soul reaper, and second become a soul sage so you can use your soul reaper power in your human body."

Naruto was exited to finally start his training, he saw Kisuke and Yoruichi fight hollows and thought that they were awesome fighters. "To-san, Kaa-san you're going to teach me to be as awesome as you guys!"

Kisuke nodded "Yes Naruto, but this training is difficult and very dangerous, you could potentially lose your life or become a hollow."

Naruto thought for a second then said "If this training will help me protect you guys then I'll do it."

Kisuke nodded in approval, Yoruichi smiled in the kitchen _He is just like you Minato _she thought.

A few minutes later Yoruichi came in with the food, in Naruto's and Kisuke's opinions it was the best tasting food in the world.

_Konoha village_

Akane was just awoken by her mother, she groggily got up and went to her bathroom to get ready for the most important day in her life, the day she finally becomes a ninja. She ran down the stairs, completely contradicting how she felt a couple minutes ago and ate her breakfast. She didn't need a lunch since she gets off early today anyway, she kissed her mother good bye and ran out the door.

Akane was about to leave when she heard her mother say "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Akane quickly made a double check and noticed that she forgot her headband in her room; she flew up the stairs again and grabbed the headband which she kept in a jewelry box so it wouldn't get scratched. She tied it loosely around her neck and this time jumped out her window.

At the academy she sat around her friends instead of where she was assigned to sit, it was the last day so Iruka-sensei shouldn't care. To her left sat Sakura Haru, she had long pink hair that almost reached her bottom and brilliant green eyes, to her left sat Hinata Hyuga, she had shoulder length blue hair and pearl colored eyes with no pupils. Hinata was the only shy person Akane could stand because she was very kind hearted. Sakura on the other hand was in love with Sasuke Uchiha, Akane didn't know what she saw in the guy but she wouldn't judge one of her best friends. _Maybe it's the dead look in his eye, he lost his whole family except his brother, but Itachi was the one who killed everyone _Akane thought.

Just then Iruka walked into the room, he was holding in his right hand a piece of paper with the team for this year's teacher Jonin. Akane was paying very close attention. She knew that she wouldn't be in the same team as both of her best friends but she could be in the same team with at least one of them. Then she heard her name.

"Team seven Akane Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haru."

Akane looked at Hinata who had a sad look on her face, it was hard for Hinata to make new friends because of her shy nature, but she knew that if she stayed with the same people long enough then she would have no problem making friends with them, especially after they find out how kind she is.

"Team eight Kiba Inuzaku, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga." 

Akane gave Hinata a hug before she left to sit with her team, she doubted that any of them knew each other, Kiba was a wild child and Shino always kept to himself.

After Iruka was done calling out the names the teacher Jonin entered and took their respective teams, but one teams teacher didn't show up, team sevens. Sasuke looked indifferent, Akane was setting up a trap, and Sakura was trying to stop Akane. After about two hours Kakashi finally showed up to be met with a blackboard eraser to the top of his head. Akane was laughing her head off, Sakura was apologizing and Sasuke still looked indifferent.

Kakashi told them to meet him on the roof. A couple minutes later they were all on the roof."Why don't we get to know each other, I'll start. My name is Kakashi, I have a lot of likes, I also have a lot of dislikes, and my dream well I don't feel like telling you." He then pointed to Akane "Your turn"

Akane nodded "My name is Akane Namikaze, I like ramen, I dislike vegetables, my dream is to become Hokage and bring my little brother back to Konoha." Kakashi nodded then pointed to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haru, I like…" she looked at Sasuke "I dislike people that stop me from getting what I like, as for my dream I want to earn the approval of…" she looked at Sasuke again. Kakashi nodded then pointed at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like very few things, I dislike a lot of things, and my dream is to kill a certain man." _This could be trouble _thought Kakashi.

"Well I believe that was know each other well enough, meet me at training ground seven at 4a.m and don't eat anything, you'll just end up throwing it back up." He said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"We should train with each other to get prepared for tomorrow" said Akane

The Uchiha simply nodded Sakura verbally agreed and walked off.

_Urahara shop underground training ground_

Naruto was in a pit that went 30 feet down. He's been in there for two days according to Kisuke and only had four links on this chain left. Suddenly the chain started to disintegrate at an alarming rate and a hole appeared in the center of his chest. "NO WAIT STOP" Naruto pleaded but to no avail. Yoruichi had a tear go down her check and said to Kisuke "I'm going to end him."

Kisuke responded by saying "No, not yet he still has a chance."

Yoruichi yelled "LOOK AT HIM HE IS BECOMING A HOLLOW."

Kisuke calmly responded "He just entered his spirit world look at his spiritual pressure."

Yoruichi looked as saw he was right so she sat back down hoping that he would be okay.

Naruto was standing a skyscraper, but was not falling, when Naruto opened his eyes he saw that he was looking at the ground standing on the skyscraper. He quickly flattened his body against a window. He saw that this world was falling in and turning onto white cubes, suddenly he was falling, but when he hit the ground he didn't go splat but instead was was floating. "Naruto, you have to find your zanpakto"

Naruto turned around and saw a man about 6'2 in height wearing a black cloak and a white collar, red tinted sunglasses, and had long wavy hair that went to his upper back. "It's in one of these cubes."

Naruto nodded then started to frantically open the boxes, but to no use, then something popped into his head.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was sitting on a rock looking at the sky, next to him was Yoruichi who was doing the same thing. Yoruichi looked down at Naruto and just stared at his for a moment. This didn't go unnoticed by Naruto, he looked up at Yoruichi and asked "What is it Kaa-san?"_

_Yoruichi said "I was just looking at your spirit ribbon."_

"_My what?"_

"_Its ribbon that tells me if you're a soul reaper or a human."_

"_Can you show me how to do it?"_

"_Sure, first close your eyes and concentrate on the spiritual energy around you, then after you think you got it then open your eyes."_

_Naruto nodded then closed this eyes, he felt everything that gave off spiritual. He felt the birds, the trees, then two big energies, when he opened his eyed he saw ribbons everywhere, most were white, but there was two that were red and one pink. He followed one red one to Yoruichi and the other to Kisuke, the pink one went straight to his chest._

"_Kaa-san why is my ribbon pink?"_

"_Because you're not a full soul reaper and you are not a full human either. When we start your training then your ribbon will turn fully red." Naruto nodded then followed more ribbons to see where they lead._

_End Flashback_

Naruto closed his eyes and started to concentrate on the spiritual energies around him. When he opened his eyes he was a single red ribbon, the grabbed it and started to make his way to where it was coming from. He finally found its origin and opened the box, inside he found the hilt of a sword, he pulled it out and found it to be a oversized cleaver that was a good two feet taller than himself, the handle was wrapped in bandages and the sharp edge was silver while the rest of the sword was black. Naruto suddenly felt himself being jerked out of this world and back into his own.

Yoruichi looked down at the almost completely hollowfied Naruto, but was surprised when the hollowfication stopped. The figure just stood there for a second then jumped out of the hole in a white blur, the speed of the jump took Yoruichi by surprise and made her stumble back. When she looked at the figure again she noticed that it had a mask like a hollows but a over sized cleaver that looked like a zanpakto. "Naruto" she said in a little over a whisper.

The figure just stood there not saying anything back, then the hollowfied bones started to disappear leaving only Naruto with a hollow mask and his zanpakto. He took the mask off and looked at it, then placed it in his shirt then looked at his sword.

Yoruichi ran up to Naruto and pulled him in to a hug. This shocked Naruto, usually Yoruichi wouldn't show affection like this, but here she was giving him a hug. "Kaa-san is everything alright?"

Yoruichi pulled away and turned around not showing the tears that were falling from her eyes, she whispered "Baka."

Kisuke was shocked by the size of Narutos zanpakto and how it was already in its released form. But what shocked him more was Yoruichi' tears, he has never seen Yoruichi cry before, but the fact that she was crying over this boy made him look at her in a new light.

_Training ground seven_

Kakashi was looking at the three exhausted Genin in front of him, even though he told them that one of them would go back to the academy if they failed they still worked as a team and it looked like that Akane was planning to take the fall. "You failed to get even a single bell from me" said Kakashi.

Those words cut deep into the pride of the three Genin, they all looked down in disappointment. Kakashi continued "And for that you… pass"

The Genin looked up with confused faces. Akane spoke first "But Kakashi-sensei we failed to retrieve a bell."

"True, but this test wasn't to see if you three could actually get a bell from me it was to see if you three would turn on each other if you knew that one of you would have to take the fall." Kakashi explained.

Akane and Sakura gave each other a hug, Sasuke looked indifferent.

"Well you're excused for the rest of today, get some rest because tomorrow we start training."

They all went their respective ways to tell their families that they passed their sensei's exam.

_Konoha forest_

Kenji was standing in front of a severely beaten Kumo Hunter ninja. Kenji was now 13 years old and a Jonin in Konoha. He was with his three man team, the other two were Itachi Uchiha and a medic ninja named Ren. Ren is a year younger that Kenji and is still a Chunin, she has long dark hair that goes to the back of her thigh, and a single bang that covers her left eye and part of her cheek, her eyes are raven black and her lips were big and pink. She has a crush on Kenji but is too afraid to tell him, Kenji secretly also had a crush on her also but was too afraid of rejection to tell her. Neither of them knew that the other had a crush on them.

Itachi was finally finished with tying up the Kumo ninja and flung him over his back. He turned around and saw that Ren was trying to catch glimpses of Kenji without being caught at that Kenji was staring at Ren out of the corner of his eye.

Itachi gave an interested look then turned towards Konoha and said "We should get this ninja to Ibiki and Inoichi."

Ren and Kenji snapped back to reality and nodded, the three ninjas headed back home.

Kenji volunteered to take up the rear to stare at Rens rear, he couldn't help but get turned on. Ren noticed this and moved her hair over her shoulder and started to sway a little more than usual, the bump in Kenji's pants got a lot bigger.

The next chapter will have a 6 year time skip and Naruto will travel with Jiraya for about 9 months. Why? You'll find out in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

_Six years later, Urahara shop_

Naruto was laying down on a rock with his hand held up and staring into his palm. Narutos mastered Bankai four years ago, but there were some complications first was the discovery of his inner hollow self that would periodically paralyze him in battle and leave him at the mercy of his opponent. Naruto met the Vizards who helped him stop and even control the dark Narutos powers to an extent, but not fully. Then Kisuke taught Naruto how to extract his soul reaper powers and use them in his human body. But first he had to sing a contract.

_Flashback_

_Kisuke summoned the original soul reaper, a towering figure with purple skin and long white hair that wore a kimono and had a short sword in his mouth, and asked him to accept Naruto as one of his subordinates. At first Kisuke thought that the soul reaper refused to accept Naruto, but then he returned with a black scroll and tossed it to Naruto, Kisuke told Naruto to sign his name in blood and Naruto did. Naruto gave the scroll back to the soul reaper, but instead the soul reaper put the scroll on Narutos back. Then he spoke __**"You will be the carrier of this contract, don't lose it and take good care of it. Only allow those who you deem worthy to sign it. I will recover it when your life ends."**_

"_Why do you trust me with the scroll?" inquired Naruto._

"_**Because you are destined for greatness."**_

_With that the Soul Reaper disappeared, Naruto turned around to Kisuke who was gaping at the kid. "What?" asked Naruto._

"_The soul reaper gave you his contract" Kisuke said._

"_Yeah, don't you have one too?"_

_Kisuke fixed his composure "No, he only has one, and for him to give you his must mean that he sees something in you"_

_Naruto wanted to give the scroll back, he didn't want this kind of responsibility but it was now too late for him to give it back._

"_Damn" said Naruto_

"_Baka, you should feel privileged, he gave you …" Naruto stopped listening, but acted like he was because it was the polite thing to do._

_End flashback_

Then Naruto had to learn how to extract his soul reaper powers, using them was the same in his human body as his soul body, but it took Naruto almost 2 years to learn how to quickly extract spiritual pressure while moving and in combat, eventually he found out the easiest way to do it was to quickly release a lot of killing intent, then just as fast shut it off before anyone realized it.

"Naruto, we need to talk." Said Yoruichi

"Sure Kaa-san what's up?"

"As you are aware we are not your real parents, but I think it's about time that you finally find out who they are and decide if you want to meet them or stay with us."

Naruto always did know that Kisuke and Yoruichi weren't his real parents, but at times he wished that they were. They were his role models and his caretakers for as long as Naruto could remember, and most importantly they are his best friends. But this didn't stop Naruto from wondering who his real parents were. "Who are they?" Naruto asked

"Your father is the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and your mother is the last surviving member of whirlpool country. You also have older brother whose name is Kenji, he is considered a prodigy and a older twin sister named Akane who is soon to be the next toad sage and probably the next Hokage of Konoha.

Naruto was shocked; he wasn't sure what to think but one thing was for sure, he wanted to meet these people. Even if they reject him he wants to see his real family once in his life time. Naruto made up his mind. "I want to see them."

Yoruichi nodded, inwardly she sighed of relief, she thought that Naruto had gotten too attached them and didn't care about his real family anymore. "Ok, but Kisuke bet all of our money yesterday at a watering hole, so you're going to have to find a way to make your own money."

Naruto nodded, this was a drawback, but if it meant that Naruto could see his real family then he would do it.

"So when do you plan on leaving?" Yoruichi asked

"Right now." Replied Naruto

"Okay then, you are your own man now but if you ever need a place to come back to, you know how to find us."

Naruto stood up and so did Yoruichi.

"I guess this is good bye." Naruto said

Yoruichi didn't respond, but instead gave Naruto a hug and said "Be careful brat."

"I know Kaa-san I will be and who could take on the great soul sage Naruto."

Yoruichi just smiled as she watched the boy leave.

_Kumo town_

Naruto was walking down the street, he had is hollow mask on and attached black cloth to the back of it to cover his hair so all of his head was hidden. Naruto needed to find a way to make money, when it came down to it he needed 1,000 ryo to pay for the boat fares and shelter. He could just make camp in the wild but decided against it because he was afraid of being in the forest late at night by himself. It was ironic really, he fought demons every day but he couldn't sleep in the forest.

And like god answered his prayers, Naruto came across a stand with a tall ninja with white long hair, two red streaks going down his face and a few dozen females around him. Naruto walked up to the stand and asked the ninja what his pay was.

The ninja replied "Name your price."

"I want to get to Konoha and 200 ryo."

"Fine, but first you have to show me that you can actually be useful to me and not a burden. Judging by that scroll on your back you're a sage also which much mean that you are strong am I wrong?"

"No, and I have no problem displaying my skills."

"Fine then follow me."

Naruto and Jiraya were standing in a clearing about 2 miles outside of the town they were just in. "Okay, let's start."

Naruto nodded and held out his right hand, his zanpakto materialized and he was in his battle stance. Jiraya looked at the sword in his opponents hand and assumed that the sword was heavy and …

Jiraya's thoughts were interrupted when he felt cold steel against his neck. He looked and saw that the masked man was standing right behind him with his sword to his neck. _Amazing, I didn't even see him move. _Jiraya thought.

"Well it looks as if I won't be much of a challenge to you on this form, give me a second and let me turn into sage mode."

Naruto nodded then jumped back. Jiraya used a summoning jutsu to summon two small frogs that sat on his shoulders.

"What is it Jiraya boy, why have you summoned us?" said the male frog.

"Sorry to disturb you guys, but I need a little help evaluating his strength." Jiraya pointed at Naruto

"Sure we'll help you Jiraya." Said the female frog

"Hmmm… wait; boy is that the soul reaper summoning contract?"

Naruto nodded.

"Jiraya-boy, we stand no chance against this boy even with sage mode."

"He is that strong huh"

"Yes, the soul reaper only gives his contract to the strongest of soul reapers. Which means that this kid is a lot more than he seems."

Jiraya thought for a second before saying "You're hired, I have two missions, the first is to collect some research about the female anatomy, and second is to infiltrate Rain country and gather information. Both of these will take about 6 months then a three month trip back to Konoha, do you still accept?"

Naruto nodded again.

"Good, well now let's become acquainted with each other, my name is Jiraya of the sage, I am 52 years old and about to retire after this last mission, I write an Icha Icha series which is a best seller in most countries, but this book may be my last. Your turn."

"I don't know my real name but you can call me Naruto, I am 15 years old and a soul sage, there really isn't much more to say."

Jiraya nodded then said "Come on let's find a hotel room where we can stay in, I hate camping in the woods."

Naruto sighed in relief then followed his boss.

_Two months later_

Naruto woke up from a very, very wet dream, his covers were soaked but fortunately for him he slept naked. He went to the bathroom to take a shower, but he also took Jiraya's Icha Icha book with him.

When Naruto was completely relieved he looked all over the town for Jiraya, first the hot spring room, then the local brothel, and finally back at the hotel room, but couldn't find him. He decided that it was safe to take off his mask for a slight instant but when he did a kunai took it out of his hand. He was about to turn around but noticed that the kunai had the Kanji for toad on it, which could only mean it belonged to Jiraya.

"I'm sorry to do this but I have to make sure that your not one of my enemies spies."

Naruto and Jiraya had become very good friends during their two months together, but Naruto had never once showed Jiraya his face. Naruto was going to show him once they got to Konoha but it seems that he would have to show him now. Naruto wasn't mad or angry at Jiraya, in their two months they had a number of assassination attempts but they were all foiled so Naruto completely understood where he was coming from.

He slowly began to turn around and heard Jiraya gasp. When he was fully turned around Jiraya saw that this kid he had been traveling with had an uncanny resemblance to his former student and current Hokage. Jiraya stared for a moment then said "We are going back to the village right now."

Naruto was confused at first but then put the pieces together. _I must look more like my father than I thought_ Naruto said in his head. Naruto simply nodded again.

Naruto pulled out his orange book and started to read it, Jiraya tried to grab the book but Naruto flash-stepped out of the way. _Kushina is going to kill me_ Jiraya thought.

_Road to Konoha_

"Jiraya-sama, why are we going back to Konoha before completing your mission?" Naruto already knew the answer but wanted to hear it from Jiraya.

"I need to know something."

Naruto frowned under his mask. That wasn't the answer he was hoping for.

_Three months later_

Naruto and Jiraya were about half a mile from the gates of Konoha, about three minutes later they were there. In a booth sat two Konoha Chunin, one had a bandage around his nose and the other wore his headband like a du-rag.

"Hello Jiraya-sama, we need to identify your friend."

Naruto nodded and took off his mask.

"Ooh, Hokage-sama" the man bowed "My apologies, I didn't recognize you"

"He is not the Hokage, his name is Naruto."

Both of the guards looked up in surprise.

Jiraya walked off and Naruto followed behind him.

After about 10 minutes of walking they arrived at a white building that was 46 stories high. Naruto gaped at the size of the hospital before him. When they entered Jiraya whispered a few words to the receptionist who looked at Naruto with shock before taking him by the hand and leading him to an empty room.

About two minutes later a pink haired doctor walked into the room. "Normally we would have a nurse get blood from a patient, but seeing as …" when she turned around to look at the patient again he held a sword to her neck and said "Get that needle away from me."

When Jiraya walked into the room Naruto was being held at he was that Naruto was peacefully sleeping in the bed. He looked over at the pink haired doctor and said "Hey there Sakura, were you able to get the blood."

"Yea, but we had to tranquilize his first."

Jiraya looked interested "He didn't put up a fight?"

Sakura pointed to the wall behind Jiraya and the ceiling. When he turned around he saw cuts riddled the wall and some of them were deep enough to see into the next room over.

"Guess he didn't like needles."

"I'll have the results ready in two hours, is that mask stapled to his face?"

"No, why"

"I couldn't get it off."

With that she left, Jiraya turned to his employee and tried to take off the mask but couldn't.

"Hmmm" Jiraya was charging a rasengan then undid it thinking it was a little bit over board.

Naruto woke up an hour later. He remembered the pink haired doctor injecting something into him but after that it was all a blur. Naruto slowly got up and saw that Jiraya was sitting next to him on a chair writing something, which Naruto guessed was about his next book. He wanted to flash step and grab the rough draft so badly but decided it would be better to wait for the next book. Naruto pulled the orange book out of his pocket and started to read it again. Jiraya looked at the book in his hands and sighed.

Suddenly the room door opened and in charged two men with yellow hair, and two females with red hair. "Naruto" said the older woman. Naruto placed the book into his shirt then took off his mask. The older red head rushed up and gave Naruto a hug, but before she could get to him Naruto flash stepped to the side and said "Who are you."

Those words stung her badly "I'm Kushina Namikaze, your mother."

Naruto's eyed widened, his sword disintegrated and he felt butterflies in his stomach. Kushina rushed up again but this time connected with her child and started to cry in his chest. Next came Akane then Minato and finally Kenji, it was the first time in a long time that the Namikaze family was back together.

And that's it for this chapter, Naruto meets his family at 15 years old, loves Jiraya's books and is more powerful than sage mode Jiraya, Just barley in his non-bankai form, but much stronger while using bankai. Criticism is welcome. Did you guys hear about Naruto being aired again on Toonami, my little brother told me a couple days ago and I almost couldn't believe it they he told me it was the inital series and not shippuden, but still better than no Naruto right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

_Konoha Hospital_

Kushina was clinging to Naruto like she was afraid she would lose him again, Minato and Kenji were studying Naruto and Akane was sitting on the hospital bed smiling to herself, she had her brother back. Naruto felt relieved that his family accepted him so fast even though he was gone for so long. "Kushina, we need to take Naruto to Inoichi and Ibiki."

Kushina's grip on Naruto tightened "Give me a few more minutes."

Minato nodded and looked at the clock. After 5 minutes passes Kushina let go of Naruto and revealed her tear lined face. Kushina nodded to Minato and told his long lost son to follow him. Naruto nodded and grabbed his scroll then followed his father out of the building and to another one about 3 miles away. When they arrived they were greeted by two men, the one on the left was about 6'4 with dark skin and two scars running down his face, his headband was wrapped around his head in a Du-rag fashion. The man next to his was about 5'11, he had long blond hair tied into a pony tail. The man on the left said "We are ready for him Hokage-sama."

Minato nodded and told Naruto to follow the two men. Naruto did as he was told and followed; they led him down a corridor and opened the third room to his left which had a sign on it that said Mind Reading. Naruto was told to sit on a wood chair with restraining straps for his wrists and ankles. _Pitiful _thought Naruto, he could break out of these without even trying. "I'm going to start the mind transfer jutsu, please relax."

Like usual Naruto nodded but right before Inoichi touched his head Naruto said "Proceed carefully, I cannot guarantee that you will be sane after seeing my memories."

"Boy I've seen a lot, I doubt that you hold anything I haven't seen before."

With that Inoichi entered Narutos mind and started to read his memories. He saw the first few years of his life was spent with two people, Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara. When Naruto turned eight, there was a blank area until Naruto was 12. Naruto started soul sage training, but what he saw next gave Inoichi nightmares until he turned 60. He saw his first hollow, they were monstrous humanoid figures that wore masks. He saw that one of these hollows were eating a young child probably no older than 5. The boy was screaming and crying in pain. Naruto rushed to stop the hollow and it turned around showing its glowing yellow eyes to Naruto and Inoichi.

Inoichi couldn't take it anymore and exited the boys mind, but retreated too fast and made his real body stumble backwards and hit the wall behind him. He stood there looking at the boy then fell into a sitting position. Ibiki walked up to his partner and helped him to his feet. "What did you see." Asked Ibiki

"I'll tell you and the Hokage at the same time, I don't want to even think about it without having to."

Ibiki nodded then turned towards Naruto _What did he see, I've never seen Inoichi react like this before. "_Kushina-sama and Akane-sama are waiting at the front room. I trust you know your way back."

Naruto nodded then left. When he got to the front room he saw his mom sitting, waiting for him. Naruto put on his mask then walked over to his mother. "Naruto, are you done?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good I'm going to take you home." Kushina grabbed Narutos hand and led him to his new home.

_Hokage tower night_

Inoichi and Ibiki were standing in front of the Hokage, an over head light is brightly lighting the room. Inoichi tried to look out the window but could only see his own reflection. The Hokage spoke first "Inoichi, what did you see."

"The two people that raised Naruto are Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara, they-"

"Stop." said Minato, Yoruichi and Kisuke were on his Genin team for 6 years before they had a fake mission that was supposed to take care of his sensei. They died on that mission, but they raised his son? _No, impossible. I was their bodies being put into the ground and buried, there is no way that they could still be alive _he thought. "Continue."

Inoichi started from where he left off. "Yoruichi has light brown skin, long purple hair and yellow eyes, Kisuke has dull blonde hair and always wears a white and green bowler hat-"

"Stop" said Minato again. The descriptions Inoichi gave him perfectly matched how Yoruichi and Kisuke looked when they were alive. Minato opened a drawer in his desk and touched a bowler hat that he retrieved from Kisuke's body and a white scarf he got from Yoruichi's. He pulled out the bowler hat and put it on his desk. "Did it look like this?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Continue."

"Narutos memories from when he was 9 to 12 are completely missing, I searched his mind for them but they just aren't there. After he became 12 Yoruichi and Kisuke started to train Naruto to be a soul sage, which is when I saw the demon. I'm sorry Hokage-sama but I couldn't continue to search his memories after that."

"It's okay Inoichi, go home and get some rest. You and Ibiki are excused from duty tomorrow."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."Both Inoichi and Ibiki bowed before leaving the office.

Minato turned his chair around and stared outside the window, he just found out that his son is a demon hunter and his two dead teammates might not be so dead after all.

_Konoha the next morning_

Naruto woke up in his room, it wasn't much, just a plain white room with a 5x5 closet and a small bathroom which had a shower and a sink but he did have more privacy than when he was traveling with Jiraya. In fact Naruto missed the old pervert, he is a great friend and he could get a sneak peak at his next book. Speaking of books Naruto finished to one he was reading and needed the next one. He would have to ask someone where the nearest book shop was. Naruto pulled out the orange book and opened it to the prologue of the next book. Naruto had a nosebleed and when to the bathroom with the book in hand.

5 minutes later Naruto was almost done with his business when he heard a knock on his door. Naruto jumped and covered his junk. He placed his prized book in his shirt and put his mask on before slowly opening the door. Outside stood a red haired kunoichi that stood about 5'6 with two bangs that bordered her face. "Hello Naruto, I'm your sister Akane." She held out her hand but Naruto just stared at it, he didn't have time to wash his hands and didn't want to seem rude so he pulled his sister into a one armed hug.

Akane didn't mind, in fact she originally wanted to do this but seeing as how her brother was a bit socially awkward she changed her mind and went for a handshake. Naruto pulled away and stepped out of the door way to let her sister in. She sat on the foot of his bed and looked at his scroll, it looked like a summoning contract like the one Jiraya had but it was all black and had a weird chakra radiating from it.

"Did you need something Onee-san?"

"I just thought that we should get to know each other better, I hardly know anything about you and vice versa."

Narutos used his hollow eyes to scan her soul, her soul was all blue which meant that she held no hatred in her soul. On top of being able to scan peoples souls Narutos hollow eyes can also see through walls, read people's minds and see through most genjutsu. Naruto was warned by the Vizards that some of the higher level genjutsu could fool his eyes.

Akane couldn't see the change in her brother's eyes, but she could feel that weird chakra being radiated off him. Naruto suddenly spoke "Okay what so you want to know?"

Akanes eyes brightened "What is that scroll and why do I feel a weird energy coming from it."

"It is the soul reapers summoning contract, every living soul sage must sign it. The weird energy you feel from it is my spiritual pressure, we soul sages don't use chakra and I store just enough pressure in there to be able to change into my bankai state or as you may know, sage mode."

"Why do you read Jiraya's weird pervert books?"

Naruto blushed, he wasn't expecting this question "How do you know about that?"

"I caught a glimpse of it when I entered the hospital, don't worry I think I'm the only one that noticed."

"Well I read them because … well… umm… could I skip this question?"

"Sure otouto, but can I ask you another question about Jiraya?"

"Yea"

"Do you like Jiraya as a friend and how long did you travel with him; he is our godfather you know?"

Naruto didn't know this, but now that he did he could use it to bribe Jiraya. "No I didn't know that. I traveled with him for about 6 months and I trust him with my life."

This shocked Akane, she always thought that Jiraya was unreliable and irresponsible but her brother was saying different.

"Can I ask you a few questions Onee-san?"

"Sure Naruto"

"Do we have food here or do I have to hunt?"

"We have food here in the kitchen, but the head chef will get mad if anyone but him or Kaa-san cooks in the kitchen. His cooking is beyond perfect but his personality needs to be refined."

"Can we get some food now I'm a bit hungry."

"Sure Otouto, come on I'll tell-"

"I actually need to use the bathroom real quick, ill meet you down stairs."

"Okay Otouto." With that she bounced out of his room and down the stairs, while Naruto was "using the bathroom", but again there was a knock on his door which left Naruto frustrated.

"Naruto open up, I need to speak to you right now." He recognized the voice as his mothers. Again he put his mask back on and opened the door. Outside stood his mother who was fully dressed like she was about to go somewhere.

"Naruto quickly, get combat ready I forgot that today we have to test your strength in the arena."

"Okay Kaa-san, let me use the bathroom first."

"Naruto now is not the time to be choking the chicken. Come on hurry up."

Naruto blushed tomato red, somebody knew his secret but more embarrassingly it was his mother. "Y-yes Kaa-san."

Naruto picked up his scroll and tightened his mask, he was ready.

_An hour later Konoha stadium_

Naruto was in the locker room, he couldn't get rid of his morning wood and as a consequence he now has a painful case of blue balls. He knew the only way to get rid of it was to sleep but right now that wasn't an option. Naruto would just have to tough it out.

A tall blonde man that resembled Naruto and his father walked in and sat next to Naruto. "Hey Naruto, I'm pretty sure that you can tell that we are related my name is Kenji."

"Hello Kenji." Naruto used his hollow eyes to scan Kenji, then turned them off and stuck out his now clean right hand.

Kenji took it and shook hard, unknown to Kenji the vibrations made by his powerful shakes caused Narutos balls to start hurting. When Kenji finally let go of Naruto he didn't notice the pained expression on his face, well actually he couldn't because of the mask.

"Well I would love to talk to you more, but we don't have to time and I need to tell you the rules of the test. First and most importantly, there is absolutely no killing. And that's it for the rules." Narutos sweat dropped, _There was only one rule and he made it sound like there would be dozens _hethought.

"Next the lineup, first a Genin team, then a Chunin team, then Jonin, and finally ANBU team six."(AN: Yes like SEAL team six, they are elites among elites)

Naruto nodded.

"Good, now wait at the tunnel, I'll signal you when to come out."

Naruto was crouching by the tunnel entrance, if he was careful he should be able to win the four rounds easily.

Kenji motioned for Naruto to come out and so he did. He looked at the crowd and saw that there was at least 9/10ths of the village in the arena. Across from where he was standing was a three man squad of ninja all wearing the leaf headband. Kenji looked at the team, they nodded then he looked at Naruto who nodded. He took a few steps back then yelled start.

Naruto started running forward but accidentally rubbed against the side of one of his balls which made him cringe in pain and fall to one knee. The Genin took advantage of this and threw a few kunai and shuriken at him which he narrowly dodged._ I really can't do this right now_ thought Naruto. He bit this thumb and slashed it against a seal on his arm, he only put a little spirit energy into this summoning because he only wanted to subdue them.

Out of the ground rose three skeleton, they all wore black kimonos , one had a long katana around his back, the second had a guan dao held in his hand, and the last had a steel stuted staff. They all had glowing blue eyes, the Genin backed away in horror. "Just subdue them, I don't want them killed." The three skeletons turned around and bowed "It will be done Naruto-sama."

And they went off, the first skeleton with the long katana attacked the first Genin. The Genin was able to land a punch and smirked when it disassembles at the joints, but the skeleton recombined and pinned the Genins arms behind his back. The second skeleton with the guan dao struck at the Genin with the blunt side of his blade, then did a full 360 narrowly missing the back of the skeletons head, unfortunately the Genin didn't see the guan dao coming back around and was lightly stuck in the temple knocking him out cold. The last Genin didn't even put up a fight but instead surrendered on the spot.

Kenji walked back to the center of the arena and saw that one Genin was pinned down, the second was out cold and the third had his palms in the air as a sign of surrender. He looked at Naruto who was using his scroll to support himself. "THE WINNER IS NARUTO NAMIKAZE." The crowd erupted in applause, the boy just defeated three of Konohas best Genin and barley had to move.

"WE WILL PROCEED TO THE NEXT ROUND. ENTER SHIKAMARU NARA, INO YAMANAKA, AND CHOJI AKIMICHI." Three Chunin entered standing across from Naruto. The first was skinny and had a spiky ponytail, next to her stood a female that had a resemblance to the man that entered his mind, and last was a thick boned man with long brown hair. "START" yelled Kenji.

Narutos skeletons went underground and left Naruto by himself. Naruto was finally able to regain is composure and rushed at the three Chunin. The blonde haired kunoichi threw four Kunai, each hit Naruto in a different limb and flung him back into the wall at the far back of the stadium. The crowd went silent, the blonde haired kunoichi flipped her hair and said to her two team mates "That was easy."

Just as she said that a bo staff erupted from the ground but was stopped by Chojis arm before it hit her chin. She turned around and saw the skin start to melt off of his muscles, and then his muscles melt from his bones and last his organs. The skeleton got back up and reached into the ground and grabbed his guan dao. The one named Shikamaru sighed "troublesome" he whispered. "Alright Shika-Ino-Cho formation."

Choji turned into a giant ball and rolled towards the two skeletons who found themselves frozen in place. Ino had her hands up into her clans signature jutsu and waited for Naruto to show himself. Naruto had no choice but to save the two skeletons, Ino was ready to switch bodies but was stopped by Shikamaru. Ino gave him a questioning look. "Last round there were three skeletons which means that the real Naruto is right behind you."

Ino quickly turned around and saw her prey, she used her jutsu and her body collapsed to the ground. Shikamaru smiled, but then it disappeared when he saw the skin on that Naruto start to melt away. The real Naruto by the two skeletons reacted quickly and flashed stepped behind Choji and punched him in the back of the neck knocking him out. Naruto then rushed at Shikamaru but was paralyzed, but again the skin on this Naruto melted away too. Shikamaru tried to quickly retract his shadow but it was too late Naruto was behind him with a kunai to his throat. "I see you transformed yourself to look like a skeleton, ingenious. I surrender."

Kenji looked at the Chunin group then at the real Naruto, but was surprised when the skin on this Naruto also melted away the real Naruto was laying on the ground trying to not concentrate on the pain in his groin.

"WINNER NARUTO NAMIKAZE." The crowd cheered even louder this time, he beat the best Ino-Shika-Cho trio without even making a move, just like in the last round. A group of medic ninja came and collected the two unconscious Chunin and Shikamaru. Naruto was on the verge of tears, the pain was unbelievable, he never went this long with blue balls and every second that went by the pain seemed to intensify. _Okay half way done, come on Naruto _he thought.

"ENTER HATAKE KAKASHI, ANKO MATARASHI, AND MIGHTY GUY." A man reading a small orange book, a mask that covered his face and a headband that covered his right eye walked in. Next to him stood a very attractive female who wore a tan trench coat, very short shorts and a fishnet shirt, and next to her stood a man clad in green and a intense bowl cut and eyebrows.

"START"

Anko was studying Naruto carefully and found out his weakness, he had blue balls. Anko planned on exploiting this. Naruto saw the gleam in Ankos eyes and activated his hollow eyes, he was now very afraid. "Just get me close to him boys; I'll take care of the rest." The three skeletons looked at Naruto and said "Forgive us Naruto-sama but our time here has expired."

Naruto cursed in his head then looked at the skeletons and said "Thank you for your help, next time I summon you I promise that you will have all the sake you can drink."

The skeletons nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto had no choice but to use his sword and ignore the pain to the best of his abilities. Naruto held out his right hand and his zanpakto materialized in his hand. Naruto drew out as much spirit pressure as he could and started his attack. First was the biggest threat, the female of the group. Naruto used a full power flash step and hit her arm with the blunt side of his sword.

Anko felt her arm bone shutter under the impact then she flew ragdoll style to the opposite side of the arena. He felt chakra charging behind him and flash stepped to the side before Kakashis electric punch hit him. Naruto grabbed Kakashi and was caught in a genjutsu, but Naruto activated his hollow eyes and hit Kakashi on the side of the head knocking him out.

Guy saw what was happening and Kakashi provided the perfect distraction for him to open his sixth gates. Guy decided to hit Naruto with his most one of his most youthful techniques, the morning peacock. Thousands of fire balls rained down on Naruto. Naruto had to use the getsuga tensho to counter guys attack. Naruto brung his sword over his head then screamed "GETSUGA TENSHO" a wave of blue energy struck the fireballs heading toward him and extinguished them. Guy fell from the sky with a loud thud unable to move.

Kenji walked to the center of the arena still wearing his aw-struck face then said "WINNER NARUTO NAMEKAZE."

The crowd was so loud it almost made Narutos eardrums pop. The amount of power that he displayed struck all of the ninja watching the match. Jiraya put his hand on Minatos shoulder and said "That's not even half of his power." Minato looked back in shock. Akane was around the rookie 9 screaming "THAT'S MY LITTLE BROTHER." A certain Hyuga was madly blushing at the figure in the arena.

The pain was finally catching up to Naruto, it was way too much. He fell on one knee and vomited, and then he blacked out. The medic ninja collected the four ninja in the arena then left.

And that's a wrap, sorry about the sorta cliff-hanger, I hate keeping people hanging. I was going to write more but I'm falling asleep while writing this so see you tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Bleach**_  
_

_Arena hospital_

Naruto woke up and saw a bright white light. Sitting he felt something in his arm and squeezed it, in response he got a squeeze back that made him jump up. He looked to his left and saw his sister and mom sitting on a bench close to his bed. His moms hand was in his. "Kaa-san, Onee-san what are you doing here, wait where am I."

"You're in the arena hospital, you fainted and the medic ninja brought you here."

"I see, does that mean that I automatically lose the final round?"

"No, the medic ninja said that you passed out from pain so they didn't have to operate on you, and you were supposed to have a 2 hour break after your fight with the Jonin. But if you didn't wake up in those two hours then you would be disqualified."

"Good, how long have I been out?"

"About an hour so you have an hour to laze around."

Naruto nodded and got up from his bed.

"There is a bathroom down the hall, it's only a one person bathroom with lockable doors."

Naruto nodded, normally he would be embarrassed, but the pain of blue balls was still fresh in his head and he was prepared to do anything to not have to feel that again.

"And the doctor took this from your shirt Otouto." Akane passed a little orange book to Naruto. Kushina saw the name of the book and left to find the old pervert named Jiraya.

After Naruto was relieved, he washed his hands and left the bathroom, outside he found his older sister waiting for him.

"Kaa-san said to follow you and make sure you don't do anything too stressful before your final fight."

"You don't have to lie." Naruto saw right through her like a window.

"Fine, I just want to be with my Otouto, is there something wrong with that." Akane put on her fake hurt look.

Even though Naruto knew what she was trying to do he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. "Fine, you can accompany me just don't question what I do."

Akane nodded then proceeded to follow her brother down the hall. He asked the first nurse he saw where to find Ino Yamanaka and she pointed down the hall. Naruto went to the last room at the end of the hall and opened the door. He saw that a few medic ninja were trying to heal Ino's sanity using their chakra, sitting on the bench next to her was her father who gave a deadly look at Naruto.

Naruto walked up to Ino and told the medic ninja to move, they hoped that this kid knew something they didn't because they are getting nowhere with what they were doing. Naruto put his palm to her forehead which was followed by a blinding blue light, when Naruto lifted his hand the kanji for forget appeared on her forehead. It disappeared of a second then another kanji came back up, the kanji for memory. Naruto took the kanji and Ino woke up with a start. "What happened?" she asked

"You lost." With that Naruto left the room and Inoichi ran up to hug his confused daughter. Naruto found the same nurse who he asked to find Ino, this time he asked where to find Anko Matarashi. The nurse pointed to the room two doors down.

When he entered two white snakes lashed out at him, he moved out the way and they harmlessly fell to the side. Naruto saw that Anko was standing on her bed with a kunai in one hand and the other arm broken and bloody. Anko didn't let the nurses get close to her. "So you came back to claim my head did you?"

Naruto didn't say anything but instead walked up to her and gently took her broken arm into his hand. "What are you doing, draw your sword!"

Again Naruto didn't respond but instead started to channel his spiritual energy into her arm and repair the bone and the muscle. Anko moaned, at first it stung but then it started to feel really good, like someone was giving her a massage. After Naruto was done he pulled her into a hug and said "I'm sorry about what your sensei did to you but please don't be mad at all men." Anko was shocked. Usually around men she would feel anger start to rise in her, but with Naruto she felt nothing in fact she began to cry into his shoulder.

Anko kept all her emotions bottles in for years after what her sensei did to her, but now all the sadness, anger and despair came out. She pulled away and opened her window "Thank you Naruto." After she said that she jumped out the window and went to her favorite dango shop.

Naruto then proceeded to go to the green beast's room. Inside he saw a miniature version of him sitting next to original. When Naruto walked in the mini beast ran up to Naruto and looked him over. "Yosh, my new goal is to get stronger than you someday so we can be eternal rivals."

"LEE! How can you expect to be his rival when you haven't even mastered the morning peacock yet, you need more training!"

Lee had motivation tears running down his face and was scribbling in a notebook. "YES GUY SENSEI."

"LEE"

"GUY"

"LEE"

They shared a man hug and a perfectly timed sunset. Naruto wanted to get this over with, he touched Guys arm and restored his chakra and fixed his chakra system to an extent. Naruto turned and left the room without a second glance. Next was the room he was looking forward to the most, Kakashis.

Kakashis room was across from guys, when he entered Kakashi was sitting up on his bed reading Icha Icha paradise. He was Naruto enter and said "Oh hey." In a not very enthusiastic voice.

Naruto showed Kakashi 13th limited edition book in the Icha Icha series, Kakashis visible eye almost popped out of his sockets. "How!?" this was the only limited edition book that Kakashi didn't have.

"Let me rent your Icha Icha series books and I'll give you this book and I'll even have Jiraya send you all of his new books one week before their release date." Akane, who was standing next to Naruto, felt her sweat drop.

Kakashi nodded his head vigorously and gave Naruto the key to his safe where he kept all of his prized books. In return Naruto gave Kakashi his book and his promise.

Naruto left Kakashis room and went to all the other people's room, healing them and helping them as far as his skills would let him. Akane looked at the clock and almost choked on her saliva. "Otouto, the final match starts in a minute, we need to hurry-" Before she could finish Naruto grabbed her arm and flash stepped to the tunnel entrance where Kenji was waiting for him.

Kenji looked at Naruto and a disoriented Akane who appeared out of nowhere then he walked to the center of the arena. "THE FINAL MATCH IS ABOUT TO BEGIN" the crowd roared. Naruto walked out to the center of the arena, on the other side walked out three ANBU. The first wore a bear mask and had short spiky brown hair, next to him was a female ANBU with long purple hair who wore a cat mask, and last had short cropped black spiky hair and wore a tiger mask. Kenji stepped back and yelled "START".

The three ANBU wasted no time. Their teamwork was excellent, the cat ANBU used herself as a distraction and started to attack first. Her sword skills were excellent, she actually forced Naruto to use his zanpakto, under him the ground crumbled away and forced Naruto to jump in the air. He looked down and saw that the ANBU with the tiger mask had taken off his cloak and revealed purple arms. _Where is the bear ANBU? _Naruto felt something hit his back and saw that the bear ANBU was using wood style to try and capture him. He got away and tried to fall away from the hole, but the two other ANBU jumped and forced his trajectory back into the hole. When Naruto landed the Bear ANBU made some hand signs and shouted "Wood style: wood prison jutsu!"

A wooden cage grew around Naruto, he tried to cut it with his zanpakto but it just wouldn't give. The three ANBU looked down in the cage, the one with the cat mask spoke first. "Give up there is no way that you will get out of there."

In all honesty Naruto knew that two getsuga tenshos would break the chakra enhanced wood, but he wanted to show his full power. He brought his right arm forward and put his left hand on the elbow joint of his right hand and screamed "BANKIA."

A column of black spirit pressure shot out of the wooden cage and flew out of his planet. The clouds around the column were sucked into it and the blue sky seemed to waver. The black column eventually died away and a different Naruto stepped out of the rubble, this Naruto wore an open black kimono, black pants his sword now resembles a completely black long katana.

The tiger ANBU rushed at Naruto and touched him in the arm. _Its over, my bugs will eat all of your energy and leave you combat ineffective _he thought. But this wasn't the case, instead the microscopic bugs that did latch onto Naruto died. The ANBU jumped back and told his teammates that his bugs were ineffective. The three ANBU got into a combat formation and waited for Naruto to attack. Naruto raised his sword and whispered "Getsuga Tensho", a wave of black energy came at the ANBU, they were completely engulfed in it. Everyone thought that they had died, Kenji looked at Naruto but the gaze was never returned. When the smoke caused by the massive energy wave disappeared a giant ravine was made and the south side of the arena was missing. But what shocked the crowd the most was that the three ANBU are standing in a patch of untouched land.

They jumped in front of Kenji and said "We surrender" they knew that Naruto could have easily killed them. Naruto sheathed his sword and it disappeared, his clothes also changed form and became the clothes he was wearing before.

Kenji walked to the center of the Arena and said "WINNER NARUTO NAMIKAZE" The crowd was stunned by the power Naruto showed and was left absolutely speechless, until a female Hyuga and a red head started to clap then the whole crowed followed suit. Naruto was glad that this time the crowd was quieter. The Hokage stood up and walked to the railing "NARUTO NAMIKAZE WILL BE REGARDED AS A JONIN OR A ANBU OF KONOHA, AFTER A YEAR OF SERVICE HE WILL BECOME A SAGE. DO YOU ACCEPT NARUTO?"

Naruto nodded.

The crowd this time cheered even louder that when he defeated the Jonin, his ears started to bleed and he had a searing headache. Minato threw a leaf headband at Naruto who caught it. Naruto tied the headband around his forehead and looked back up.

"PLEASE WELCOME NARUTO TO OUR VILLAGE."

The crowd got up and bowed at their new Jonin or ANBU. Naruto showed humility and bowed lower than the crowd.

Naruto left the stadium and returned home, it was a long day and all he wanted to do was read the next book in the Icha Icha series and go to sleep.

I've noticed that my story isn't getting a lot of traffic, do not take this as an "I'm gonna stop this series", this is my first fan fic so I shouldn't be surprised. I'll just have to perfect my writing so my next fan fic (If I write another one) will be a shit load better. But I won't lie, my first two chapters were crap and since those are the most important chapters I only have myself to blame. Also, what's a lemon? I've seen the word used before but I'm not sure what it is. imagebreaker 7 I thought about you comment for a long time but unfortunaly I already claimed that this story will be Naruhina, srry but I am thinking of doing that for another fan fic. Speaking of Naruhina the romance will begin in the next chapter, but it is a little dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

_Konoha cemetery night, after Narutos fight_

Kenji was walking through a row of headstones. He stopped at one that he visited almost every week for the last year. He placed the flower bouquet on the grave, stepped back and said a short prayer. "Hey, sorry I missed my usual visit; this week has been a bit hectic first my little brother finds his way back to Konoha, and then I find out that he is stronger than all ninja in this village. I think you two would have gotten along."

Kenji ran his fingers over the name engraved in the stone. "Ren Jinsho" it read, Kenji and Ren got together a few weeks after their mission dealing with the three Kumo hunter ninja. It was actually Itachi who set the whole thing up, they spent the next two years together and finally they admitted their love for each other.

_Flashback_

_Kenji was waiting at their usual meet up stop, which was in the park under an old oak tree. He was leaning against the tree with his hands in his pocket when he felt cold steel against his throat, when he turned he saw Ren with a big smile on her face "Gotcha."_

_Kenji smiled and pulled her into a deeply passionate kiss, it was innocent at first but Ren wanted more and made it more heated, soon they were battling for dominance and Ren was straddling Kenji. Kenji pulled away "Maybe we should go to your place."_

_Ren nodded and ran Kenji to her place, she was an orphan so she lived alone. When they got inside they continued they kiss. Ren moaned into it and soon was laying on her bed with Kenji over her, Kenji again pulled out of the kiss. "Ren I need to tell you something"_

"_Can it wait I really want this right now."_

"_No, it can't." Kenji got off her and sat at the foot of her bed. With a groan Ren followed suit. _

"_What is it?"_

"_Ren, these last two years you made me really happy, and …"_

_Ren was hoping that he was finally going to say those three faithful words to her._

"_I… think I … love you Ren."_

_Ren threw herself at him and gave him an even more passionate and wet kiss than the one they shared before. "I love you too Kenji." She whispered in his ear. Kenji was probably the happiest man in the world at that moment, but Ren wanted to make him even happier. She kissed him again and started to strip down. That night Kenji would never forget._

_Flashback end_

Kenji couldn't help but let a tear fall from his face. They were so happy together, but that snake bastard had to take her away from him.

_Flashback_

_Kenji was running full speed through the forest, they just found out that Rens medic squad was attacked while deployed to help a nearby village. The combat ninjas who joined them sent a messenger bird to call for reinforcement, but what they didn't know was that the snake sage Orochimaru was the one attacking them. When Kenji got to the battleground the battle was over and all of the villagers were gone. He searched for Ren and found her in one of the shacks that he guessed was used for operations. He tried to wake her up but she was already dead, a hole was blown through her chest and her eyes were removed from her skull. Kenji left the shack and vomited, then fell on his knees and started to cry. "Why her" he repeated over in his head._

_End flashback_

Kenji swore that he would avenge his mate, even if it would cost him his life. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to find his mom. "It's cold out here, I'm sure she wouldn't want you to catch a cold for her sake." Kenji nodded and left.

_Morning Narutos room_

Naruto woke up and went about his morning routine, which consisted of reading a few chapters in his Icha Icha book, then "using the bathroom" and finally taking a shower and getting dressed. Naruto walked down the stairs and saw his sister Akane talking to a giant man with impossibly big muscles. "Good morning Kuro-san, can you make me an omelet and some ramen please." The giant figure nodded. Kuros name means ninth son and he was in fact the ninth born in his family, they all became master chiefs that specialize in one or more things, Kuro specialized in almost 6. Ramen, sushi, eggs, bento, dumplings and most fish foods.

Akane looked at Naruto, then asked him what he wanted. Naruto simply looked at her and said "Deer meat." He wasn't familiar with food outside of whatever herbs or animals that lived in the forest.

Akane looked at him confused. "Okay, do you want that pan fried, roasted …"

It was Narutos turn to look confused, but they couldn't tell because of his mask so instead he just stared at her. Then it hit Akane like a ton of bricks, her brother never ate at a village, even when he was traveling with Jiraya, why else would he ask her if he had to hunt. "Otouto, you never ate in a village did you?"

"No I haven't."

The cook had a gleam in his eye "Then I will make you what every Namikaze is addicted to, my special ramen!" Naruto just nodded, but Akane looked exited.

"Kuro-san, you're really going to make it"

"For Naruto-sama here I will."

Akane frowned "Just for Naruto!"

"Of course not, I will make some for everyone."

Naruto and Akane sat down at the table and waited for their food to be prepared. About 15 minutes later, Kuro came back out with two bowls filled with ramen. He placed one in front of Akane who wasted no time to dig right in and the second in front of Naruto. Akane stopped eating and Kuro stared intensely at Naruto. Naruto picked up his spoon and tried some of the ramen; he froze then dipped the spoon in again with slightly more ramen and took another bite. _Maybe he doesn't like ramen_ thought Akane. Kuro smiled he noticed the freeze in Naruto and how he took more ramen in his second bite, it was a typical thing for people of higher class or manners to do when they liked something.

Naruto was going to get seconds, but he was thought never to fill himself up because he never knew when his next fight was and a full stomach would work against him. But that didn't stop Akane; after she was done she said to Naruto "To-san wants your decision before nightfall, so you should think about it. And I'm off today so I'll show you around the village, maybe it'll help you decide." Naruto nodded.

_Konoha streets_

Akane walked Naruto over the landmarks, parks, and other significant places, but Naruto barely payed attention and read his book. They were on their way to what Akane claimed to be the second best ramen stand in the world, when Naruto bumped into a small figure. Naruto has the constitution of an iron wall and was still upright while the smaller figure falls to the ground. When Naruto looked down he thought that he looked into the eyes of an angle, she had beautiful pearl colored eyes, long dark blue hair, high cheek bones, pink puffy lips, and amazing long eyelashes that made her eyes look bigger than they really were. Naruto looked her over and saw that she wore a very baggy hoodie, but her pants were very tight on her and he could see that she had the thighs he liked in girls, big and strong.

The female figure blushed when she saw who she bumped onto; Naruto held out his hand and helped her to her feet. She blushed even deeper at the contact and how close she was to the man. "Umm… I a-am very sorry, I-I wasn't p-paying attention."

Naruto shook his head "No, it was my fault; I was reading by book when I should have been watching where I was going."

"O-okay, aren't you Akanes b-brother?"

"Yes I am."

"W-well I should go." She started to leave, but was stopped by Naruto gently touching her shoulder.

"Wait, can I know your name?"

"O-oh, how rude of m-me, my name is Hinata H-Hyuga." With that she took off.

Akane jumped to the roof and watched as the young love unfolded before her. She jumped down and teased her brother "Looks like you're in love with Hinata."

"You know her?"

"Yea, she is my best friend. Kami knows that she needs someone to help her forget about her family."

Naruto kept that mind then continued to follow Akane.

Soon, the sun was going down and he had to make up his mind, he really couldn't concentrate on that because Hinata just came up in his head. _God damn she was hot _thought Naruto. When they arrived at the Hokage tower Naruto made up his mind, they walked into their father's office and he greeted them. "Hello Naruto and Akane," he looked at Naruto "so have you made up your mind?"

Naruto nodded "I want to be ANBU"

Minato nodded, he expected as much "Okay, I'll tell the mask master to make you a new mask-"

Naruto interrupted him "New mask? I can't keep my own."

Minato nodded "Yes, every ANBU has their own customized mask, and yes if you want to be ANBU you have to wear it while on duty."

There was an awkward silence in the room, a minute later Naruto spoke again. "I change my mind; I want to be a Jonin."

"Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded.

"Okay, it seems that we are down one Jonin teacher, from today on you will teach team 10, they are new Genin fresh out of the academy and on top of that you will participate in missions with Jiraya when he requires it."

Naruto nodded, he didn't like the first part, but he was looking forward to the second part.

"Good, team 10 consists of Hanabi Hyuga, Konohamaru Sarutobi, and Nikuyuu Inuzaku. You will meet them at 9a.m tomorrow."

Naruto did his signature nod then left.

_The next morning, 9:30a.m_

As Naruto was going about his morning routine he couldn't help but shake the feeling like he was forgetting something. He strapped on his scroll and tightened his mask then went down stairs. He saw his mom sitting down in a couch. "Morning Kaa-san"

Kushina turned around and said "Shouldn't you be at the academy."

Narutos eyes widened and he flash stepped out of the window shattering it and made his was towards the academy. When he got there he asked the woman at the front desk where to find team ten, she pointed down the hall. When he opened the door a log came down in an arch that led to the center of his chest. _Looks like there is a prankster in this group _thought Naruto, he help up his palm and the log stopped then shattered into a thousand pieces. Naruto looked at the three almost Genin, the first resembled Hinata, she had the same eyes, and hair color but a stern expression. The next was a girl that had a small blue and white wolf pup on her head, and the last was a guy that was wearing black pants, a blue scarf, and long brown spiky hair.

_I see, two have a Kekkie Genkai _he thought. Normally the Inuzaku clan could only train dogs, but once in a generation a child was born that could tame wolves, and everyone knew of the Hyugas eyes. He looked at the Hyuga and asked "You are Hinatas relative?"

She nodded "Yes, she is my older sister."

_Jackpot. _"Roof, now."

Naruto was waiting on the roof, he was reading his book when the three finally came out.

Naruto said "Why don't we get to know each other, I'll go first. My name is Naruto Namikaze, I like a lot of things, and I also dislike a lot of things, my dream? Well I don't have one."

Hanabi and Konohamaru jumped up "That didn't tell us anything!" they shouted in unison.

"Okay, if you think that you can do better then you will be the first to start Konohamaru." Naruto read their minds, Konohamaru liked Hanabi and Hanabi liked Konohamaru, but Konohamaru thought that Hanabi would refuse and Hanabi thought that it would be better to wait until Konohamaru asked her.

"Fine, my name is Konohamaru Sarutobi, I like my grandfather, bento boxes, and girls, I dislike cigarettes and vegetables, my dream is to become the Hokage."

"Well that's some dream, there is no shortcut to it and you will have to put in a lot of effort."

Konohamaru always had Ebisu telling him that the shortcut to becoming Hokage was with him, he knew it was a lie but there was no one who would tell him otherwise. But his new sensei sounded like he knew what he was talking about. Naruto knew that he earned Konohamarus respect.

Next he pointed to Hanabi. "My name is Hanabi Hyuga, I like cinnamon rolls, and my sister, I dislike people that make fun of weaker people, and my dream is to relieve the branch family of the curse mark."

"I see your stern like your father, but your intentions are pure like your sisters." Hanabi liked the way her new sensei talked to her, he didn't talk like their superior, but instead like a family member. Naruto also earned her respect.

Naruto pointed at the last member of his group, she nodded. "My name is Nikuyuu Inuzaku, I like dogs, wolves, bones, and my wolf; Fang. I dislike people who hurt any kind of animal. My dream is to raise a pack of wolves and make the Inuzaku clan well known."

"Well, then I will act as your catalyst and make you stronger so you can achieve your goals." Nikuyuu very rarely trusted people after their first encounter, but her sensei just had an aura around him that said you can lean on me. Naruto earned her trust.

"Well I think that we know each other well enough, meet me tomorrow at 12p.m I have a test prepared for you. Two Genin walked away leaving Naruto and Hanabi by themselves. Naruto asked Hanabi why she didn't leave she responded by saying "I have to wait for two guards to pick me up, you like my sister don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"She likes cinnamon rolls and is really clingy, also try and avoid talking about family."

"Thank you for the information Hanabi."

Hanabi nodded, she hopped that her sensei could lift Hinata out of her depression. Hinata always put other people first no matter her own situation, she even went as far as letting Hanabi win their matches so she was seen as weak and not Hanabi. What the Hyuga elders didn't know was that Hinata was one of the strongest Hyugas alive, only surpassed by her cousin Neji, who was also helped by her.

Eventually the guards came and escorted Hanabi back to the Hyuga estate, Naruto went to look for pastry shops in the area.

That's another chapter, I got a suggestion to make my chapters longer, but it takes about 4 hours for me to write these chapters, on Saturdays I should be able to make these about 5,000 words, but I can't make any promises. Thanks to those who commented about my sort of emo post on my last chapter, you guys gave me hope that this story has a chance of doing relatively good. I was going to do a lemon in this chapter, but I'm not sure if it is allowed on fanfic, if someone could tell me it would be appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

_Konoha streets_

Naruto was still looking for a decent shop that sold cinnamon rolls; he never tried to impress any girls before so he decided to find something she liked, then become friends with her, and finally try to make her his girl. He was walking but had no luck finding a place that sold good rolls, _Maybe I should ask Akane, she knows where everything in this village is _he thought. He turned a corner and saw his angle standing in front of a store, he walked up to her but a weird sensation ran through his body and his heart started to race. "Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" he asked with a shaky tone, which was very much unlike his usual cold and expressionless voice.

Hinata turned and saw it was the man that she liked "N-Naruto-kun, I was just g-going to get some c-cinnamon rolls but I left my m-money at home."

Naruto thought for a moment _Is it polite to pay for someone? _He thought "Why don't we get back in line, I'll pay for you."

"N-no, I couldn't let y-you do that N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto activated his hollow eyes to make sure he didn't offend Hinata then replied "I insist Hinata" he grabbed her hand gently and led her back in line "I get paid good money for teaching Genin and cinnamon rolls aren't that expensive."

Naruto got 2 dozen good sized rolls and they began to dig right in. Naruto let Hinata eat most of them, he wasn't hungry and he liked watching Hinata eat, the way she ate was graceful unlike his families. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

Naruto just nodded, and then asked "Are you doing anything else today?"

"Umm… n-no I don't think so."

"How about we walk together, I don't really know this village too well and you've lived here all your life."

Hinata blushed, _Spend the rest of the day with Naruto-kun?_ She replied "Sure Naruto."

They walked together for the rest of the day enjoying each other's company and occasionally Naruto would flirt with Hinata and make her do that cute blush she did. Hinata finally got enough courage to hold Narutos hand and they intertwined their fingers. Naruto took off his mask and placed it on the back of his collar, Hinata fainted when she saw what Narutos face looked like.

When Hinata woke up she was laying on grass with her head in Narutos lap, it was night. She resisted the urge to faint and barely managed to get on her own feet and sit down next to Naruto. "Hinata, I know what some of what your family has done to you-"

"Naruto-kun I don't feel comfortable talking about them."

"I know Hinata, but trust in me, I won't tell anyone and if you keep it all bottled in then you could hurt the ones around you." He took her hand in his and kissed her finger, she blushed crimson red. "Please Hinata."

"Okay fine, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone, including Akane or the Hokage."

Naruto nodded.

"My family thinks I'm weak and unfit to be the next Hyuga head, they put me down and even made attempts at my life while we were training to make it look like a simple mistake. If it wasn't for my father, I wouldn't be alive right now, they put me down on a regular basis and they even took and destroyed everything my mother gave me." A tear ran down Hinatas face and she gripped her chest, Naruto wiped away the tear and put both of her hands into his. Hinata smiled at him and continued. "After that it got a lot worse, they tried to banish me from the clan and if it wasn't for the branch family then I wouldn't be a Hyuga anymore. Sometimes they openly attacked me while I was walking down the halls, and they tried to slip poison into whatever I ate, I was hospitalized a lot during those years and I was only 10 years old. What was worse was that it was the same man, my grandfather from my dad's side but no one could do anything about it. But after I turned thirteen it sort of died down and I was abused less, I still am abused but a lot less than I was before."

Naruto sensed something that she wasn't telling him, he didn't want to use his hollow eyes but instead he wanted to hear it from Hinatas own lips he already pried enough into her past without permission."Hinata, there is something you're not telling me."

She smiled at him "No Naruto-Kun, that's all I have to tell you."

Now Naruto knew that something was not right "Hinata please tell me."

"That's it Naruto"

"No, it isn't."

"Yes it is"

"Hinata…"

"Naruto-kun, that's all."

"Hinata please."

"I can't."

"You can trust me."

"I know but..."

"Hinata you could hurt Hanabi if you don't."

"Naruto-kun please stop."

"I can't until you tell me."

"…"

"Hinata I know it hurts."

"…"

"You mind will be corrupted by hate."

Hinata snapped "HE TRIED TO RAPE ME!" Naruto looked shock, he wasn't expecting that. "YOU PROBABLY THINK IM SOME CHEAP SLUT NOW."

Naruto leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips. This shocked Hinata, she thought that Naruto would think of her as a dirty whore but he just kissed her. "Hinata-hime, I would never think of you like that, form the yesterday I couldn't stop thinking about you. I didn't chase you for your looks, but for who you were. I didn't understand it at first and I still don't fully but I think I might-."

Hinata regained her senses and kissed him, at first Naruto was shocked; the shy girl was gone and left in her place was a more confident Hinata. Naruto returned the kiss and he felt her tongue lick his lips to gain entrance to his mouth. _Fine, I'll let you be dominate this time _Naruto thought. He opened his mouth and Hinatas tongue shot into his mouth to explore and in return Naruto shot his tongue into hers, but a lot more gently. Hinata laid Naruto down and climbed on top of him straddling him, her chest and hips on his. They connected their lips again and Naruto found it really hard not to pop a boner, but Hinata had less shame she was grinding against this pelvic region almost as if she was trying to stimulate a hard on. "Maybe you two should get a room."

At first they didn't hear the voice but then the disembodied voice, but then it spoke louder and again it was ignored. The body behind said "Let me try." The smaller figure stepped back and the larger figure stepped forward. The figure put her hand on Hinatas shoulder and Hinata almost jumped out of her skin. Naruto asked what was wrong then turned to see that his sister and mother were standing four feet away and looking at them making out.

"Nee-san, Kaa-san I can explain…" Naruto exclaimed.

"Please forgive me Kushina-sama, Akane- san."

Kushina looked at Hinata then said "What are you apologizing for; I think you're the second person to make my son smile since he got here."

It was true; the only other time he smiled was when he was reunited with his family. Hinata bowed her head low and asked for Akanes forgiveness. Akane looked at her best friend and smiled then said "You may have lost your shyness, but your still the same kind Hinata you were before. That's good to know and of course you can have Naruto, you two were made for each other." Akane gave her best friend a hug and went to stand by her mother's side. Kushina spoke "Naruto, dinner is ready back home make sure you say goodbye to Hinata then hurry back okay?"

Naruto nodded and Akane and Kushina left Hinata and Naruto by themselves.

"Naruto-kun, I should get going it getting late."

Naruto walked back to Hinata and gave her a hug and whispered "Hinata, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Naruto-kun."

They locked lips then went their respective ways, Naruto couldn't help but glance back at Hinata. He didn't want her going back to that mansion but he couldn't do anything about it right now.

This was a very very short chapter, srry but my next chapter will be at least 4,000 words long so don't worry. I made this one to revolve around Naruto and Hinata.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_Training ground 1p.m_

Naruto was casually walking down the gravel road to the canter of training ground 7. Hinata was all that was on his mind and he found it hard to concentrate on anything else, including the time. What he knew was that his Genin team would be waiting for him here, but what he didn't know was that he was a hour late.

Just as he saw his team a kunai was thrown at him, which he caught with a finger, then he threw it back at slightly an angle so as not to hurt anyone. He saw that Konohamaru was staring at the kunai that was mere inches from his face, Nikuyuu brushing her wolves fur with a man in all black sitting on a giant dog, and last Hanabi talking to her sister. "Hinata, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Naruto you are Hanabis sensei." She didn't stutter but much to Narutos amusement she did blush. Naruto walked up to her and gave her a brief kiss.

"Yea," he looked at the man with the giant dog "I take it you are Nikuyuus brother?"

The man smiled and said "Damn straight I am, I just wanted to see the man that my sister spoke so highly of, wait a minute you're the one form the training ground the other day right?"

The three Genin looked intrigued, they weren't allowed to watch what happened because Konoha law states that you must have taken at least one B rank mission or be 13 years old and them not meeting either requirements couldn't watch it. But from what they heard that man was supposedly the strongest man in this village.

Naruto nodded and said "Yes that was me."

The Genin had shocked looks on their faces, the strongest man in the village was going to teach them how to be ninja. Hinata and Kiba smiled at the Genins faces, then Hinata broke the silence "Are you going to give them the test today?" Naruto nodded, and Kiba spoke next "Do you mind if we watch?"

"You three, stretch and get ready the test is about to begin." The Genin nodded and left leaving the three older ninja alone. "No, I don't. But don't tell them the secret to passing the test either."

Hinata and Kiba nodded and sat a safe distance away from where the test was going to take place.

"Do you think they are going to pass?" Kiba said to Hinata. Hinata thought about it, Hanabi was smart and so was Nikuyuu, but would they be smart enough to see pass the objective and themselves?

"Yes, I think they will." Replied Hinata with confidence in her voice.

"Nikuyuu is smart and strong and the same goes for Hanabi, but that could work against them. They both have a Kekkie Genkai and are currently the strongest in their Genin class but because of that they have grown a superiority complex. Konohamaru on the other hand was the worst and knows that they individually don't have a chance against me, I'm hoping that he is able to be the glue in the group." Said Naruto from behind them. From behind Hinata he placed his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder. She placed her hand on his cheek and said "Please go easy on them."

"You know I can't, this is a test to see if they are mature enough to see past their own wellbeing and take one for the team." Hinata nodded her understanding and leaned against Naruto to force them into a laying position. Hinata was comfortable and Naruto just wanted his girlfriend in his arm. Hinata turned around and buried her face in his chest, but as all good things must come to an end team 10 was done with their stretches and was ready to start the test. Hinata was almost asleep in her boyfriends chest when he suddenly had to move from under her. "I'm sorry Hinata but I have to start."

Hinata got up and climbed a tree to get a better vantage point of the fight; Kiba followed her and sat on an adjacent tree. Naruto was in front of team 10 and said "Okay, since we are all ready let's get you familiarized with the rules," he pulled out two bells and showed them to the Genin, then materialized his sword and tied the bells around the hilt of the sword "your objective is to get the bells from me, I'm sure you have noticed that there are only two bells. Well that because one of you will fail and go back to the academy."

When he said that Konohamaru yelled "That's not fair, you can't do that!"

"On the contrary yes I can, I already have the Hokages permission."

The two females in the group looked at each other; they both knew it wasn't Konohamaru they had to worry about. The only boy turned around and saw what they were thinking and broke the awkward silence and said "Come on guys, do you really think you can take on one of the strongest ninja in the village?" Still they paid no attention to him, _Good Konohamaru, they will get it as long as you keep on persuading them _thought Naruto.

"Okay, now that you know the objective let's start." Naruto threw down two smoke bombs and flash stepped into the trees. Hanabi also moved into the trees, Konohamaru dove into the river not to far away and Nikuyuu used Gatsuga to clear the smoke and look for her prey. She sniffed the ground and found his scent, it smelled like ramen which worked to her advantage because it was distinguishable in the forest. She threw her wolf into the air and yelled "Dynamic marking", the wolf found Naruto and quickly pissed on his leg then returned to Nikuyuu. "You can't run from me now sensei!" she yelled in Narutos direction, then she gave Fang a solider pill and he turned into a exact replica of Nikuyuu, then the real Nikuyuu screamed Gatsuga. They went straight for Naruto and connected, but they didn't follow through instead they found themselves stopped by the side of Narutos sword. They tried to drill through the sword but they couldn't even make a scratch, they had no choice but to retreat and use their ultimate jutsu that Kiba taught them. Nikuyuu gave Fang another pill then screamed "HUMAN BEAST COMBINATION TRANSFORMATION: DOOUBLE-HEADED WOLF." A giant cloud of smoke engulfed Nikuyuu and Fang, when it cleared a two headed, giant wolf revealed it's self. Naruto couldn't help but think of someone he met in the soul society, but right now he had a bigger problem which was easily resolved. He bit his thumb and slashed it across a seal on his arm and said "Summoning Jutsu!" He put a lot so spirit energy into it and slammed his hand to the ground, a smoke cloud of equal size of Nikuyuus appeared when it cleared a chimera revealed its self. The head and body was that of a tiger, the back and wings belonged to a dragon whose head sat above the tigers and the tail was a snake. The two beasts looked at each other, the wolf growled and the tiger did a deep roar. "Yo Shi, long time no see."

The snake turned around and spoke in a deep annoyed tone "Naruto, you still haven't paid you debt for the last time."

"Oh, I haven't, sorry but you see I am a little low on money right now and sake is expensive."

The skeletons were not the only form of Narutos summoning, they could transform into whatever was drawn in the scroll and there was at least a hundred different models. The three souls sighed "Fine we will help you again but you better have a lot of sake the next time you summon us."

"Sure thing Shi-nii, but you still can't kill this one she is my student."

"You teach animals?" the soul inquired.

"No she just transformed into an animal."

"I see." With that the tiger ran forward and the dragon flapped its wings to gain more speed, the two headed wolf rushed the chimera at full speed and bit at the dragon's neck. The snake moved fast and wrapped its self around one of the wolfs head and started to squeeze. The wolf noticed that the snake was trying to lock them in place and retreated. Nikuyuu knew that her limit for her Wolf Gatsuga was 4 times and after that she would be too tired to move. She was ready to use her first Gatsuga; they ran to the side to gain speed and started to spin. They literally tuned into a tornado and charged at the chimera that dodged but still got a cut in its leg. The snake came around to face the tiger and asked "What happened didn't we dodge?"

The tiger spoke "We did but we still got cut."

"Interesting, maybe we should counter next time" said the dragon.

"I agree" said the snake.

"Fine, mold some spiritual pressure in my throat and be ready to release it" said the tiger.

The wolf started to spin again and ran toward to chimera, the tiger was ready but needed the wolf to come a little closer. As soon as it was in range the tiger roared and released the spiritual pressure it built up, a wave of energy launched the wolf 100 yards back into the forest causing Naruto and the chimera to lose visibility of Nikuyuu.

They waited for about five minutes when a blue and white tornado came charging at the chimera, who roared but when it connected the wolf disappeared into a cloud of smoke. _A shadow clone _thought Naruto, then suddenly a tornado shot out of the forest behind Naruto who expected it and simply help out his hand. The Wolf connected but Naruto didn't even move an inch, or flinch. Nikuyuu knew that this was the last of her chakra and put everything into it, but it still didn't show any results. Finally she had to stop because she was out of chakra, she transformed back into her human form and fell to the ground with Fang landing on top of her.

Naruto walked up to the chimera and put his hand on the chimeras cut then pumped spirit energy into it to heal it. Then he walked to the front of the chimera and said "transform into skeletons and hide yourselves into the ground." They nodded and transformed, they looked at Naruto like they were waiting for something. "Oh, right which weapons do you want?"

They replied "scythe, long bow, and katana."

Naruto nodded and summoned the weapons; the skeletons took them and disappeared into the ground.

Naruto sat on the ground and waited for his next student who would more than likely be Hanabi. Behind him he saw that Konohamaru resurfaced from the river and took Nikuyuus body into the forest.

Konohamaru took a solider pill from his pouch and put it into Nikuyuus mouth and massaged her neck forcing her to swallow it. She stirred and Konohamaru slapped her cheek lightly trying to wake her up, she suddenly punched him in the nose. "Konohamaru, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to I just… it happened and I thought that I was still in the fight."

"Don't worry about it Nikuyuu, mistakes happen." When he turned he had a nosebleed, he then said "So you wanna try to work together now?"

Nikuyuu nodded then looked away, she knew that if she listened to Konohamaru instead of thinking that she was good enough to get a bell by herself then she wouldn't have been embarrassingly defeated like that. Konohamaru read her expression and tried to cheer her up "Hey don't worry about it, I wouldn't have listened to myself either if I was nearly as strong as you and Hanabi."

She frowned even deeper, she didn't listen to him because he was weak, and for that she basically got her ass kicked.

Hanabi was sitting in a tree looking at Naruto, she saw so many opening she lost count but she knew better that to underestimate her sensei. She approached silently from behind him, the hilt of his sword was out of his eye sight so all she had to do was untie one and hid for the rest of the time. She was right in front of the sword, she reached down and touched a bell but a katana came out of the ground and almost took the arm. She jumped back and three skeletons came out of the ground all wearing black kimonos, one had a longbow but no arrows, another had the katana that almost claimed her arm, and the last had a scythe and half of the blade part was serrated. Naruto didn't move, he was meditating and he didn't like being disturbed because he would lose his train of thought.

Hanabi dropped into the Juken stance but couldn't see how it would work against an opponent that didn't have chakra points of any vitals. She activated her byakugan and saw that the chakra points were in the bones of the skeletons. She smiled, _this should be easy_ she thought. With her palm forward she rushed at the skeletons and started to strike at the bone, they fell apart and Hanabi walked over to Naruto, she prepared to strike him on the back of his neck but she saw that the skeletons were reassembling. She didn't understand how this was happening but it was. The skeleton with the bow shot two blue arrows at Hanabi which hit her straight in the chest and caused her to fly back and hit a tree. She had no choice but to retreat back into the forest.

Konohamaru was watching the whole fight with Nikuyuu, after they saw Hanabi retreat they thought it time to recruit her too. They chased her down and landed in front of her. The girls looked at each other then Hanabi looked at Konohamaru who spoke first "Hanabi, we need to work together to even have a chance of getting a bell from Naruto-sensei." Hanabi knew that and planned to apologize to Konohamaru and Nikuyuu. "I'm sorry Konohamaru, if I listened to you then we would have been able to end this earlier."

"Hey, no problem, but right now we are running out of time and I have a plan."

Konohamaru filled them in but their plan sill was a flaw in the plan, they didn't know who would take the fall.

Naruto was done meditating and stood up; he looked at the tree skeletons around him and dismissed them. Naruto got up to stretch his muscles then picked up his sword and activated his hollow eyes to search for his students. They were not too far and closing in on his position, more than likely they were going to attack again but this time as a team. _It seems they pass, but I still want to have a little more fun with them _he thought.

Hinata was using her byakugan to see the fight and noticed the change in Narutos eyes, she wasn't sure if he had a type of ocular Kekkie Genkai or his sage powers but she was going to ask him.

Nikuyuu was the first to rush at Naruto who was dodging and blocking all her attacks with ease, then Hanabi came out from the other side of the forest and he was being attacked from both sides and he couldn't block Hanabis attacks because she would paralyze him. He knew that they were trying to loosen the strings on the bells so that Konohamaru could do something but he wasn't sure what. Naruto let the strings get loose which was when Hanabi let a Juken strike hit the ground which caused a bomb to go off underneath them and dirt to obscure Narutos vision. Naruto jumped back and noticed that the bells were gone, on the other side of the dust Konohamaru was holding both bells and Nikuyuu and Hanabi were on either side of him looking at the bells. Konohamaru made a decision and, at the same time, put one bell into Hanabis pocket and the other into Nikuyuus. They were about to pull them out and give it back to him but they stopped when they heard Narutos voice. "Good job Nikuyuu and Hanabi." They turned and saw the dust had cleared.

"Sensei, if Konohamaru goes back to the academy then I'll go with him" said Hanabi.

"Same with me sensei" said Nikuyuu.

Naruto smiled under his mask, he saw what happened while the dust was in the air. "Well in that case, I guess that I will have to let all of you pass then."

Konohamaru looked at his sensei in disbelief "Really Naruto-sensei?"

Naruto nodded then said "Meet me here tomorrow at 2a.m sharp, we will train and I think you are ready to take your first mission."

The three Genin looked exited, they were finally going to prove themselves as power full ninjas and make a name for themselves.

Hinata congratulated Hanabi for passing the exams, Kiba did the same with Nikuyuu, and Naruto praised Konohamaru. Naruto knew that Konohamaru lost his father and grandfather so he made it his mission to be the family that Konohamaru was missing. Hinata also noticed this. "Naruto, I'm going to take Hanabi out to dinner, would you and Konohamaru like to join us?"

Naruto looked at Konohamaru who nodded, he looked back at Hinata and said "We would love to."

Naruto and Hinata were holding hands while walking behind Konohamaru and Hanabi, Naruto noticed that Hanabi was taking looks at Konohamaru and Konohamaru was doing the same. Naruto whispered his observations in Hinatas ears and she said that she also noticed.

When they reached the restaurant Naruto sat next to Hinata which forced Konohamaru to sit next to Hanabi. Hinata giggled at the way the two young ones were acting with each other. Naruto ordered something called the bulls loving which was fried buffalo meat dipped in honey, with garlic fries, and a salad with lots of avocado and bananas. (AN: Honey, garlic, bananas, and avocado are all aphrodisiacs) After Naruto was done he felt weird, but he didn't know what it was. When Naruto and Hinata kissed good-bye Naruto couldn't help but to make the kiss sloppy and very hot. Hinata pulled away and glanced toward the children, Naruto got the message and let go. Naruto walked Konohamaru back home but he just had to see Hinata again, _was it something I ate _thought Naruto. He flash stepped to the Hyuga compound and was lucky enough to catch Hinata before she entered the compound. He grabbed Hinatas hand and said good-bye to Hanabi while dragging a confused Hinata away.

_**Warning lemon ahead, read ahead at your own discretion.**_

When they got to the park Naruto kissed Hinata the same way he did back at the restaurant except this time they didn't stop. Naruto didn't care that he was getting hard and Hinata didn't care that she was wetting her panties, Hinatas hand went to the bulge in Narutos pants and Naruto was rubbing the space in between Hinatas legs. They both were moaning into their kiss. Narutos hand went into Hinatas pants and entered her tight cavity. She had to pull away from the kiss and bit Narutos shoulder to stop herself form moaning too loud. Naruto, with no where to put mouth, started to suck on Hinatas neck causing a bruise to form. Hinata whispered in Narutos ear "Let's get a room." Naruto put Hinata on his back and flash stepped to the nearest motel, after they got a room for the night they continued from where they left off.

Naruto laid Hinata on the bed and got in-between her legs licking her and using all the techniques described in Jiraya's books. Hinata came at least 4 times before she returned the favor to Naruto. She viciously ripped off his pants and took as much as him she could into her mouth. Naruto moaned, it was his first time and he came fast, but it still wasn't enough to satisfy him. He picked Hinata up and placed her over his member but Hinata stopped him. "What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Protection" replied Hinata.

Naruto put Hinata down and got his pants from the ground, he took the condom but Hinata snatched from him. He turned and saw that Hinata was unwrapping the condom, Naruto walked up to Hinata who gently put the condom on his pulsing member. Naruto thought he would cum again at the contact but Hinata took his hand and leaned back forcing Naruto to lie on top of her. He slowly entered Hinata who moaned, he didn't find a hymen so he started to go faster but not too fast so he wouldn't hurt her. Naruto was finally at full speed and wasn't letting up, Hinata felt that she was going to cum again but this time it was a lot stronger and she couldn't speak all she could do was scream at the top of her lungs then squirm under Naruto. Naruto didn't cum but he wasn't about to use Hinata when she was sleeping, he was about to pull out but Hinata suddenly flipped him over and she was on top. She looked at Naruto and said "Where do you think you going?" Hinata smiled and started to slam hard on Narutos hips. A few minutes later Naruto said "Hinata, I'm going to cum"

"Go ahead, cum inside me."

With that Naruto busted into her and went limp. Hinata started to get off him but suddenly slammed down causing him to squirm under her. She knew that his head would be very sensitive after he came and she wanted to see what he did. She thought it was cute and did it again, this time Naruto squirmed even more and put his arms on Hinatas thighs. "Hinata, I'm spent"

Hinata smiled again and said "I know."

_Shit, what kind of woman did I get with _thought Naruto. She did it 5 more times and Naruto thought his head was going to fall off. Hinata liked how Naruto squirmed under her and the pained look in his eyes. She leaned down and kissed Naruto before finally rolling of him and placing her head on his chest. One of Narutos hands were holding Hinatas and the other was holding his member.

And that's another chapter, its not exactly 4,000 words but if you round it is.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

_3 months later_

Naruto is sitting on tree branch reading his Icha Icha book, under him is his Genin team who are picking up trash from a lake. Konohamaru was always complaining about how these D rank missions were nothing but chores, Nikuyuu complained about how these missions wouldn't help her get stronger, Hanabi almost never said anything and Naruto didn't care. Hinata started to train with Neji every afternoon which cut her and Narutos time together but Naruto knew that she wanted to get stronger to protect her clan and loved ones so he never complained. But it didn't stop them from being together, they did everything they did before but just had less time to do it.

"Sensei, were done."

Naruto looked down and saw that the lake was sparkling and clear, a contradiction to how green and disgusting it was an hour ago. One hundred Konohamarus and one Nikuyuu and Hanabi were standing on the lake. Naruto gave Konohamaru a scroll 4 days ago that described the shadow clone jutsu and Konohamaru learned it in one day, but he still hadn't mastered it. "Good, I guess we should report back in."

He jumped off the tree and walked at a leisurely pace towards the Hokages tower. The Hokage himself was sleeping with his head down, his advisor should have woken him up but he was just as lazy and fell asleep on the couch. Naruto kicked the desk causing both the Hokage and the lazy genius to get up with a start. Naruto said "Team 10 reporting in Hokage-sama."

"Right, well it seems that you have time for another chor- mission, so how about catching a cat or painting a shop-"

Konohamaru interrupted him "Come on old man Hokage, we are the strongest team from our class and we have the strongest ninja in the village with us, give us a higher rank mission."

Minato snuffed when Konohamaru called him old, he was only 45. "Well if your sensei thinks you're ready then I could give you a C rank mission."

The three Genin looked at Naruto, Naruto assessed what happened. His father gave him a choice, his students want a higher rank mission, if he refused he would lose the respect of his Genin but he wouldn't lose anytime with Hinata, on the other hand of he went then his team would get some experience and he would hear less complaining from his team but he would lose time with Hinata. He made his decision "I think they are ready."

Minato nodded "Okay then, it's a simple mission. You three will be an escort to a merchant to Kumo, you should expect light resistance. Bandits, thugs and low rank rouge ninja, but this is an official mission and since you still are a Genin team with no real combat experience I will issue a run on sight if you encounter any enemy that is C-rank or higher, do you understand."

The three Genin nodded, Naruto knew that he would have to take care of those ninja. "Good," Minato continued "you will meet you client at the main gate at 8a.m tomorrow, get your stuff together and get a good night's sleep. Dismissed."

The three Genin were jumping with joy, this was a REAL mission and not some village chore. If they were able to complete this then they could take on higher level missions and finally make a name for themselves. Naruto on the other hand was indifferent, he didn't want to leave the village because he would be leaving Hinata behind, but his team needed the experience.

_Konoha park 5:30p.m_

Naruto was waiting by the old oak tree reading his book; he stopped when he saw Hinata walking toward him. He gave her a brief hug and asked what she wanted to do; she responded by saying "I just want to sit here with you."

Naruto nodded and sat down while leaning on the tree, Hinata sat in between his legs and put her head on his chest. Naruto broke the silence "I'm going on a mission tomorrow, I'll be gone for three days."

Hinata got up and asked "What kind of mission is it?"

"It's a C-rank mission, we are going to escort a merchant to Kumo then come back. The Genin have been given a run on sight if they see an enemy that's C-rank or higher but knowing them they would probably stay and fight."

Hinata giggle, she occasionally saw team 10s training sessions and she had to admit that they are a hot blooded group, for Genin at least.

"But anyway how had your training with Neji been going, I heard that you were able to hold your own against Kurenai."

"No, I'm still nowhere near a Jonin, but I can hold my own against Neji."

"Well that's good to know."

They sat in silence enjoying each other's company, Hinata fell asleep and Naruto read his book. It started to get dark and Hinata still didn't wake up, but Naruto saw the peaceful look on her face and decided not to wake her up. She never told Naruto but she slept better in his arm than she did in the Hyuga compound, so when she had the chance she would take full advantage of it.

When she finally woke up it was night and Naruto was reading his pervert book that he seemed so found of. She didn't care that he read them because she would much rather have him reading about woman than talking to them, she was possessive over Naruto and he knew it.

"Naruto, what time is it?"

"Its 8:30, I would have woken you up but you seemed peaceful."

She was glad he didn't "I should get back home, it's late and I don't want my father to send a search party for me again."

The last time she was out this late was three months ago and they almost got caught, but luckily Naruto saw them coming and was able to cover up what happened.

Hinata kissed Naruto good-bye but Naruto wanted more and tried to deepen the kiss, Hinata didn't want to and pulled away. "Naruto, not today."

Naruto didn't listen and kept going, it was Hinatas time of the month and unfortunately for Naruto he was caught in her mood swing. She exploded "Naruto, I'm not your personal slut so don't think you can get what you want form me whenever you want. I'm leaving."

Naruto stood up and lightly grabbed her shoulder "Hinata, it's not like that-"

She cut Naruto off "LET GO OF ME" she yelled and pushed him back into the tree. She angrily stomped off back home, it wasn't until she took a shower and calmed down did she realize that she went too far.

Naruto was feeling like shit after what he had done and tried to find a way to make it up to her but he had to get prepared for the mission tomorrow, needed his sleep, and decided that it would be better if she calmed down before talking to her again.

_The next day 8a.m_

Team 10 was assembled at the front gate, slowly a old man pulling a wagon full of wooden crated and boxes approached them. "You must be the client, I am Naruto Namikaze and this is team 10." The three Genin introduced themselves and the old man nodded.

"It's good to meet you all, I am Shin and I see that the Hokage left me in very capable hand" he said looking at the three Genin, they blushed. "We aren't that good, but we are qualified for this mission" replied Konohamaru.

"Well I think you are just being modest young man." The three Genin liked this man, Naruto searched his soul and found out that he was just very polite to everyone he met.

Naruto looked for Hinata but was sad she didn't come, he hoped to make right with her before he left. "We should get moving if you still want to make it back to Kumo in one and a half days" said Naruto.

"Of course" and with that they headed off, but they were 10 steps out of the village before Naruto noticed that the old man was falling behind.

"Team 10, take the cart. Konohamaru you go first and switch off every hour."

The old man shook his head and said "No that's fine, it is my cargo after all and it never said in the contract that you had to carry my weight."

"I insist old man, and anyway its good training" said Konohamaru.

"Well if you want to but if you get tired then just tell me and I will take it back." Konohamaru nodded and took the cart.

Hinata woke up at 9a.m, she missed Naruto. Hanabi forgot to wake her up and as a result Naruto would have to go three days without knowing that she forgave him. She silently cursed herself; if she hadn't lost control of her emotions then this wouldn't have happened.

The next two days were uneventful to Naruto but to the Genin it was everything they expected, they got Shin to Kumo with relative ease the only resistance they encountered were bandit attacks that the Genin struggled with but with Narutos help they overcame. On top of that the polite old man tipped each of them handsomely before taking his leave.

It was early on the third day that the real trouble came; they were casually walking on the gravel trail when Naruto had to use a Getsuga Tensho to kill a giant snake. The snakes head fell off and the rest of its body went limp crushing everything it landed on.

A man with pale white skin and long dark hair revealed himself, the Genin threw up because of the killer intent he was radiating. Naruto was unfazed; he returned the intent tenfold and caused the snaked sage to stumble back. Naruto knew of he and the snake sage got into a fight right now then there would e a high chance that the Genin would be killed. He turned and saw that a white haired man wearing a purple shirt and pants held a kunai to his student's necks. The snake smiled and said "Unless you want to return your students to Konoha headless I suggest that you get on your knees and hold your hands in the air."

Naruto did as he was told, in the world of ninja those who didn't carry out their orders were scum, but those who let their teammates die when they had the power to bring them back were worse than scum. Naruto made a promise to himself that he would always bring his comrades back to Konoha in one piece no matter the cost.

"Good, now inject this into your arm," He tossed a syringe filled with a clear liquid to Naruto "You take that and I'll let your students go." Naruto searched his soul to make sure he wasn't lying, and then injected the substance into his arm. He felt light headed then passed out; the white haired man knocked the three Genin out and picked up Naruto.

"That went just as planned." Said the snake sage, he saw the fight in the arena and knew that he stood no chance against Naruto in a one on one fight so he had to look for a bargaining chip. It came in the form of three Genin, he wasn't sure of what Naruto thought about his comrades so he was taking a risk but it paid off.

When the Genin woke up it was night and their sensei was nowhere in sight. They needed to get back to the village fast to report what had happened.

_Hidden base_

Naruto was groggy when he got up, his head was spinning and he was shackled onto a surgery table. He waited for about 10 minutes when the white haired assistant came into the room with surgical equipment and pills. He stood their looking at Naruto, he brandished a scalpel in his right hand, Naruto wasn't the least bit intimidated he fought demons that were a thousand times more intimidating than him. Naruto decided to make his captor feel uncomfortable and released enough killing intent to make the white haired man vomit.

But before he had released enough the snake sage thrusted a sword inbetween Narutos ribs. He didn't see it coming and it hurt more than it should have. "Hello Naruto, as you know I am Orochimaru and this is my assistant Kabuto. All we want to know is what you know about your village, if you tell us then you will be let go if not then," the snake chuckled "I will let Kabuto weaken your mind so that we can find out what you know. What's your choice?"

Naruto remained quiet and Kabuto stepped forward, he looked at Orochimaru who nodded. He then proceeded to place his scalpel back into his holster and pick up a blunt metal pipe. He brought it down hard on Narutos rib cage causing him to yell in pain. He then proceeded to do the same to the other side. Orochimaru walked up again and asked Naruto "How about now?"

Naruto remained silent; he noticed that hollow parasites were eating Orochimarus soul. It meant that Orochimaru was being influenced by the hollows, he wasn't evil because of choice but because of the hollows. Naruto knew that the only way to get rid of them was for him to go inside his inner world and destroy them but that requires physical contact which isn't an option right now.

Orochimaru nodded at Kabuto again then left the room. Kabuto proceeded to break almost every bone in his arms and legs then use his chakra scalpels to rupture Narutos organs except his lungs and stomach. He didn't heal him immediately but instead let the pain sink in, Narutos screams of agony went through the entire compound.

_Hokage tower 12:30 p.m_

Minato was listening to the story that the Genin were telling him, he then called Team Kurenai, Kakashi, Anko, ANBU six and Kenji and Itachi to his office. When they entered about 15 minutes later Hinata asked where Naruto was, the Genin looked down and Minato had a sad look in his eyes. Hinata caught on and asked where he was.

"We don't know, he was taken by Orochimaru." Kenjis hand instinctively went to his kunai "Team Kurenai will find out where Orochimaru took Naruto then all teams will engage and neutralize Orochimaru."

Kenji and Anko smiled at the last part, they would finally be able to get their revenge. Sakura squeezed Akanes shoulder who was sobbing, she heard the stories of what happened to Orochimarus "test subject" and hoped that her brother was not going through that.

"You will leave in the next 2 hours so get ready and meet at the front gate. Anko, Kenji and Akane wait here." The other ninja left and there were only four people in the room. Minato looked at the three ninja in front of him then said "I know that you three have a grudge against Orochimaru but don't forget that this is a mission to save a ninja of Konoha also, do not let your emotions get to you."

Anko wanted to kill Orochimaru for abandoning her, Kenji wanted to avenge Ren and Akane wanted to make sure that the snake felt everything her brother did; but to Kenji and Akane saving their brother was more important and Anko had to repay Naruto for opening her eyes.

Hinata was the first one at the gate, she thought of the last time she saw him and cried, _what if he dies_ she thought. If he did he would never know that she forgave him. Hinata felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see her sensei "We will find him Hinata" she said.

She stopped enough so she could speak "The last time I saw him, we had a fight. I wanted him to know that I didn't mean what I said but now he is out there, what if he is dead then he will die thinking I hate him."

Kurenai hugged her student and said "Hey, come on Hinata don't think like that."

Hinata nodded her head but couldn't stop crying, she hated herself more that anyone could believe. When all the teams were assembled outside the gate they departed.

_Three days later hidden base_

Naruto was living in a broken body; he couldn't find the energy to do anything he even tried to breathe less because it hurt. Kabuto fed him through a IV tube in this left arm giving Naruto the illusion of being dehydrated and starved, he didn't want to kill him just to weaken his mind enough to probe his memories. Naruto thought about Hinata and his family, this was the worst pain he felt in his life, more than when he was training with Kisuke and Yoruichi. Kisuke and Yoruichi, it seemed like an eternity ago that he was training with them and he wished that he could see them again just so they know how grateful he is because if they didn't train him he could have ended up like Orochimaru. Kabuto got up and healed Narutos body then destroyed it again.

_Konoha forest_

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were looking for something they could use to search for Naruto but again they fell short. The combat teams were at the town nearby to see if anyone knew something but again they failed. But something caught Hinatas eye, about 4 miles from where they were was a piece of a black Kimono similar to the one Naruto wore. Hinata told Kiba and Shino to follow her who did as they were told, when they got there Kiba sniffed it and said "Its Narutos, it has a ramen smell, in fact we could use this to find where they took him. Shino plant a bug on me and get the combat team, when Hinata and I find the base I'll crush the bug and you can follow the pheromone back to us."

Shino nodded and planted a bug on Kiba then rushed back to the camp, Kiba and Akamaru got on all fours and sniffed around. About an hour later they came to the entrance of a cave, inside they could hear screams of agony, Hinata wanted to run in there and save Naruto but Kiba held her back. "Wait Hinata, if just us go in then there is no doubt that we will die." She stopped what use was she to Naruto dead, she sat down and covered her ears crying uncontrollably. Kiba crushed the bug and almost instantly Shino picked up the scent and headed to their direction with the combat teams.

_Inside the base_

Orochimaru knew that their location has been compromised, he headed to the room Naruto was in and told Kabuto to enter the boys head. Kabuto nodded and entered they boys mind but found himself standing perpendicular on a skyscraper. He instantly flattened himself against a window and looked up, three figures were walking toward him, the first was Naruto himself, next to him was a man wearing black with long wavy hair and last was a white Naruto with yellow eyes and black teeth. Kabuto stood up and used chakra to keep himself on the building. The white Naruto spoke first "Well what to we have here, the man that has been torturing us for the last three days. Let's see how we can get back at you."

Naruto looked at his hollow form and said "You're probably just going to cut him up for the next three days."

Zangetsu looked at Naruto and said "Our comrades are near, do you plan on making this one a vegetable?"

Naruto nodded and said "Yes, he isn't influenced by hollows so there is no reason to show any mercy. Also my body is in no condition to fight so I am hoping that someone will release me before they kill Orochimaru."

"Hey, Zangetsu I need to use you" said the hollow Naruto.

Zangetsu nodded and an opposite colored sword rose from the skyscraper. Hollow Naruto took the sword and started to cut Kabuto to pieces but the pieces would just form Kabuto again. Kabuto wanted to just die after the first day, the second day he accepted it, and by the third he didn't move when he got stabbed or cry out when he got dismembered his eyes showed nothing. "Well this got boring" said Hollow Naruto.

"Return him to his body, it seems that he has had enough" said Naruto.

_Outside the base_

The teams were ready to storm the base, they would be searching with another team except for Kenji and Itachi who would be going by themselves. Team Kakashi is with Team Kurenai, and Team Anko with ANBU Team six. Kenji and Itachi were the only ones that could take Orochimaru by themselves; the others need help to engage him. Team Kakashi and Team Kurenai were given the task to located and extract Naruto form the base Team Anko and ANBU six's primary objective is to release any prisoners they came across and their secondary is to help Itachi and Kenji with the neutralization of Orochimaru.

They went it, Team Kakashi/Kurenai went toward the sounds of the screams but they mysteriously stopped, Shino used his bugs and Hinata activated her Byakugan to search the rooms they passed by. Then Hinata saw him, she yelled to her teammates "I found him, but there is someone else on the room laying on the floor." She ran off with Akane right behind her, when they entered the room they saw that Naruto was bloody and basically destroyed and next to him was the body of a white haired man that was conscience but had a blank look in his eyes. Hinata ran up to Naruto and held his face, she saw that Naruto was tied on the table by four shackles on his wrists and ankles; she ripped them off and looked into his eyes. He was conscience but barely "Hinata… please… forgive… me."

Hinata took his hand into hers and said with tears in her eyes "Yes, of course Naruto."

Sakura rushed to Narutos side and made a quick diagnostic of him and said "He is in critical condition, if we move him he will die. I need to operate right now or we could lose him."

Naruto tried to put his hand over his face but couldn't find the strength , Sakura saw what he was trying to do and said "Naruto," he ignored her and kept on trying she spoke again "Naruto, I need you to concentrate." He still didn't listen and she still persisted "Naruto, the more you move the worse your condition gets just stay still." Naruto finally had his fingers to the top of his face, he curved them and pulled them diagonally across his face.

A blast of spiritual pressure knocked the 8 ninja into the walls of the room and Naruto was encased in a cocoon of black energy. When it cleared Naruto had on a different mask, it was mostly white but there were three red marks that followed the path of his fingers. Another noticeable feat was that there wasn't a scratch on him, and the whites of his eyes were now black and his pupils are yellow. Naruto looked through the walls and found Orochimaru sitting on a throne waiting for someone to find him. He pointed a finger to the wall and a ball of energy formed at the tip of his finger, then a wave of black energy tore through the base. Naruto flash stepped to the room that Orochimaru was and made another cero and blasted through 200 feet of dirt. He grabbed Orochimarus face and flash stepped outside of the base.

Once outside he put Orochimaru on the ground and put his hand on his chest, a painful wave went through Orochimaru but after it passed he felt like his judgment was less clouded and all the "experiments" he had done ran across his mind, all the men, women and children he tortured and killed weighed upon his conscience. He took a kunai and placed it on his chest ready to kill himself, but Narutos hand stopped him "The choices you made were influenced by demons, it wasn't your fault. But of your looking for redemption travel the land and use the research you did to become a doctor."

The boy's words settled in his mind, he did kill innocent people and mutilate them but he was right, he might as well use the rest of his life to help people rather than killing himself; if he stayed then maybe he could redeem himself and save more lives than he claimed. Orochimaru nodded and said "Your right kid, I could do some good before I die, on the south east side of the base you will find capsules that hold people, right now only one is being occupied. Press the green button and a person that was close to your brother will wake up. Then destroy this base, no one can know of the research that went on here, if it falls into the wrong hands then… well let's not think of that."

Naruto nodded and said "You should get away from here as soon as possible, if the ninjas come back they will want to take you in."

Orochimaru ran off into the forest, Naruto followed Orochimarus instructions and found the room that he spoke of. Inside was glass tubes that were about 7 meters high filled with liquid and a green LED light that gave it a green appearance.

Naruto found one that was occupied, inside is a girl with long dark hair that went to the back of her thigh, black eyes and big pink lips. Naruto pressed the green button and the liquid drained out of the tube, then the tube its self lifted and the girl fell to the ground. Naruto caught her and wrapped her in a blanket he found in a storage room nearby. He then picked her up and made his way outside again. He sat there for 10 minutes before the Konoha ninjas came out of the base. Naruto stood up and used a full powered Getsuga Tensho to destroy the base, Hinata and he locked eyes. They ran at each other and Hinata knocked the weakened Naruto down, she cried in his shoulder and he went into a coma, he used too much spiritual pressure and his body had to rest.

I sat on my ass for 8 hours and 15 minutes writing a chapter, I am tired and going to bed, piece.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

_Konoha hospital_

Naruto woke up slowly, he couldn't recall anything about where he was or how he got in a bed, he pushed the white sheets from his body and was able to get into a sitting position. He was sitting in a white room with a single window that had the blinds over it so he couldn't see outside but judging from how much light was coming through he could tell it was night. He looked away from the window and toward a wooden door that was just barely open and let a yellow light creep into the room. He tried to collect his thought but all that came to his mind was battles and training, the only people he could remember were a purple haired woman and a blonde man but their names didn't come to mind.

Slowly he lifted his feet over the metal railing of the bed and jumped off, in made a noise that was faint but to Naruto it sounded like an explosion. He stood still, he wasn't sure if he was in enemy territory or not but he was taught to never take any chances no matter the situation.

Sakura was sitting in her corner office when she heard a creak come from the room that Naruto was in but decided he was probably having a bad dream; she recalled that Ino said her father couldn't sleep for a whole month after searching Narutos memories. It made her wonder what the boy saw but decided it was better not to pry; Naruto was a bit awkward around people.

Naruto started to move again, he looked over his bed and saw a black scroll with a paper crossing the opening that read "seal". He wasn't sure but it looked like it belonged to him so he took it and strapped it over his shoulder as quietly as he possibly could then he activated his hollow eyes and searched around the hospital, down the hall way was a female doctor doing some paperwork and the lower floors also had similar stations and finally a large desk guarding the front door. But outside was not guarded at all so that was the route Naruto chose to take.

He carefully opened the window just enough to let a bug pass, he was taught by the purple haired girl from his memories that you should do things slowly to let your suppressors senses get used to it. Naruto was doing exactly that, about a minute later Naruto could squeeze through and see that he was in a Ninja Village; he was always told to stay away from them but never told why. He squeezed his body through the gap and hung from the wall looking for a exit. There was a full moon that provided a lot of light which didn't work in his favor; it meant that people could spot him easier.

The ground was covered with civilians so that wasn't an option, the roof tops had ninja on them but they looked relaxed. Beyond the living grounds is a wall about 200 feet high that has masked shinobi guarding the top, they are constantly on guard but that wouldn't be a problem for Naruto as long as he flash stepped pass them.

He used a energy enhanced jump combined with a flash step to get to the closest building then he repeated the process until he came to a roof that was less than 50 feet away from the said wall. He looked and saw that a masked ninja was right in front of where his landing spot would be, he waited but the ninja didn't move. Naruto cursed and jumped a few roofs over but his leg hit a pot knocking it over causing the ninja on the roof to turn around. Naruto was hanging onto a ledge; the ninja walked over to the pot and observed how it fell from a wooden shelf mysteriously by itself. He walked over to the railing but was hit hard on the temple effectively knocking him out cold; Naruto caught the body of the ninja and laid him down close to where he was stationed.

_Shit _he thought, if the body was found then there is no doubt that the rest of the ninja in the village would be on alert and him not knowing his area well would be forced to make a exit. He looked up the wall again and saw that the masked ninja was currently faced away from him. He put a good amount of spiritual energy into his legs and jumped off the roof and latched onto the wall, when he reached the top he kicked the guard in the head but it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Don't underestimate us" said the masked ninja before rushing at Naruto with a kunai in hand. The ANBU was less than a inch away from Naruto when he disappeared, no smoke or anything to signify that it was some type of ninjutsu. The ANBU cursed and threw a flare kunai into the air to warn the other ANBU on the wall that an intruder left the village.

Naruto was visibly exhausted, ever since he left the hospital he felt like a brick was laying on his chest restricting him from breathing and every time he used spiritual energy to seem to get worse. The forest he was currently standing in was unfamiliar to him so he just went off in any direction that suited him, but he did so fast. The ninja set off some kind of signal and would be trailing him soon, and as much as it used up precious energy, he had to flash step away. _Just one good one _he thought, with that he siphoned as much spiritual pressure as he could and pumped it into his knees then released it which caused the trees behind him to crack but it paid off because he was now a good 15 miles from the village and they won't be able to track him because almost all of his journey was in the air.

Naruto now felt like something was pulling him to the ground, he tried to take a step forward but as soon as he did his legs buckled under him and his body hit the ground with a thud.

_The next day_

Naruto woke up with his mouth full of dirt and bugs, he sat up and brushed the stuff out of his mouth and looked for a water source. Naruto was careful about using his spirit energy again but found that today it didn't have any of the side effects it did yesterday. He activated his hollow eyes and looked around, about 2.5 miles from him was a small but steady stream and another 4 miles beyond that was a small village that obviously didn't belong to any elemental village because of the lack of ninja. Without the weakening effects of using spiritual energy he got to the stream in 10 seconds. He washed his face and rinsed his mouth to get the dirt taste out, then he flash stepped to the village to look around, it was pretty clean and moderately sized for a civilian village but it held a lot of ninja passing through the area. Truth be told he was hoping that he found the two people from his memory but got no luck.

He sat at a dango shop thinking about his option, what he knew was that he woke in a ninja village and alerted a masked ninja that probably told his superiors what happened and that he could only remember two people. What he didn't know was almost everything, first he didn't know the names of the two people, second he didn't know his name, third he doesn't know how he got in a ninja village in the first place and last he couldn't remember his past. He felt the same way he felt yesterday, alone and confused.

Behind him sat two men, one had pale skin and a giant red scythe with a mouth worse than a sailors while the other one had a white wrap around his head and a black mask covering his mouth that said nothing. Naruto decided to eavesdrop.

"SHUT UP, this goes against everything my religion teaches-"

"Who gives a shit, we are ordered to get money and that's what we will do."

"FUCK YOU AND THIS BOOK," the man with the scythe threw a small black book across the room "I DON'T NEED ONE, YOU HAVING ONE IS GOOD ENOUGH."

"I never told you to get a book; you just picked it up off a dead body."

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER, DON'T TALK DOWN TO ME."

"You're lucky your immortal." With that the man with the mask left and the man with the scythe followed.

Naruto walked over to the book and picked it up, in it showed named and pictures of wanted ninja. He stopped at two in particular, the first was the purple haired woman he was looking for and the second was the blonde haired man. Both had a stamp under them that said "Captured and Executed." Naruto didn't know what to think, he was so sure that these people could help he remember who he was but now he had no idea what to do, but one thing was for sure he has no money and this book could help him. He flipped through the pages and saw the pictures of the two ninja that just left the restaurant and Narutos eyes almost popped out of his sockets. The masked one read 1,000,000 ryo and the other read 500,000.

_Well, my luck just changed _he thought, he continued to read through the pages and came across some other interesting people, they ranged from old samurai to demon containers that escaped their village. _Just the thing to keep me busy _he at the moment has absolutely no direction in life so this was the perfect thing to keep him occupied until he found anything that would hint at his past.

Well from now on this story will follow Naruto 95% of the time, he will eventually find his way back to the village but for now he will meet some new people that play a larger role in the overall story. Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, I had to meet with my superiors and tell them that I am finally done with military life. If everything goes as planned I should be home in a few weeks but I'm not sure what that will do to my upload schedule. I need to look for a job and a girlfriend of a butt buddy as soon as I get back. I'll try to keep you guys informed but I might be MIA for days on end for the next two months. Peace.


	12. Chapter 12

_Small village outside Konoha_

Naruto left the dango shop and stepped onto the dirt road, his two targets were right in front of him but Naruto followed from a distance away. The two men now identified as Kakuzu and Hidan were walking towards the forest, Naruto decided to eavesdrop and find out what he could learn about the two men.

"You get drunk, slaughter anything that you come across and then you try to give me a hug with your impaled body, no shit I'm gonna push you away."

"But Kakuzu, I need some love too."

"Your love is ripping a person apart limb from limb."

"And you're the perfect person for the job."

"I'm not a doll; anyway doesn't your religion say you have to kill people."

"Yea your right, now come here you big teddy bear." Hidan tried to give Kakuzu a hug but was impaled by black threads that came from under Kakuzu clothes.

"OWW YOU STUPID FUCK, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURTS."

The civilians on the streets looked horrified at the impaled body, Naruto wondered why his partner would do that but then remembered what he heard in the dango shop about how Hidan was immortal.

"I told you I don't want a hug."

"SO YOU FUCKING IMPALE ME! CRAZY MONKEY SHIT LET ME GO."

Kakuzus threads retreated back into his body, the civilians on the street gaped at how the man clearly got impaled but no blood escaped his body. Naruto wondered how he would kill the man, he pulled out the Bingo book and flipped to the man's profile. Under the name and picture it said that this man would have to be brought in alive because the was unkillable, this made Naruto sigh it meant that he would have to listen to Hidans trash talk all the way to the nearest claim station.

They were finally outside the village when Kakuzu turned around and looked Naruto in the eye and said "What do you want kid?"

Naruto pointed his finger at Kakuzu and said "You."

Hidan laughed but Kakuzu didn't break eye contact, he wanted to see if this boy was telling the truth or was just some fool who picked up a weapon and thought he could fight. Naruto activated his hollow eyes but didn't break eye contact, whoever this man was had a lot of combat experience and almost no fears.

Kakuzu nodded and said "Fine, but let's go somewhere else so that we don't accidentally kill any civilians."

Hidan interrupted their conversation "To hell with the villagers, they can burn in hell. In fact that is where I plan on taking them."

He unsheathed his scythe and started to walk back toward the village but was interrupted by Narutos elbow hitting his chest; it seemed to happen in slow motion but then Hidan was launched from Narutos elbow and flew deeper into the forest. Naruto nodded at Kakuzu who nodded back and they walked off to where Hidan was.

Narutos punch put Hidan into a tree with his face towards the tree and his ass out putting him in a humiliating position, Kakuzu kicked Hidans ass which caused him to roll over and groan in pain. "Stay here and don't interrupt" said Kakuzu with an annoyed voice. Hidan didn't reply but instead sat up against a tree to watch the fight.

Kakuzu stood back up and dropped into a fighting stance, his left foot half a step forward with slightly bent knees and his arms out in front of him balled into fists. Naruto materialized his sword and brought both hands to the handle then stepped forward leaving this right foot back.

Five small threads came from Kakuzus finger tips and head straight for Narutos heart, but before they connected Naruto vanished and reappeared right behind Kakuzu with his sword to his side ready to bring it across to decapitate Kakuzu but a ball of finely tuned air hit him and caused him to fly back through a few trees and into a clearing with a river that cut through the center. Naruto got back on his feet and waited for Kakuzu to show himself again, but instead four black masses wearing masks came into the clearing.

The ones with the red and grey mask started to bloat then the red one released causing a giant ball of flame to shoot straight at Naruto, but the grey one released a few seconds later that created a ball of air the hit the flame ball causing it to expand and become hotter. Naruto brought his sword over his head and was about to use a Getsuga when three threads came out of the ground wrapped themselves around Narutos arms and legs restricting him from moving or bringing his sword down.

He had no choice and had to yell "BANKIA." Narutos body was wrapped in black energy that protected him from the fire ball and ripped the threads atom from atom leaving his body freely able to move.

When the smoke cleared Kakuzu retracted his threads and saw that the tips were badly burned and at least 5 feet of the thread was missing. He looked at Naruto and saw a different person from before, this one is wearing a white mask with three red lines across it and glowing yellow eyes, the sword was also different it was now completely black and had red under armor finger grips covered by a black grip.

All of Kakuzus masks started to charge up but Kakuzu himself was wondering the boys name "What's your name kid?"

Naruto looked at him and said "I'm not sure."

Kakuzu nodded and Naruto pointed two fingers at the five and condensed a ball of red energy that ate away at the ground and its surroundings, Kakuzu stood still but he wasn't sure if he would be able to beat this one.

The water mask created a ball of water and then froze it then created thousands of ice needles, the fire mask combined with the wind mask and prepared another fire ball while the earth mask was just standing there seemingly not doing anything.

They fired, a shower of ice needles and a fire ball that made the last one look like a rubber ball, and a light beam that shot out of the earth mask came at Naruto. Naruto released the energy he condensed and shot a wave of black energy that melted and evaporated the water causing the battle ground to be covered in steam, the fire ball was cut in half which caused it to explode and forced dirt into the air but the light beam was tougher and took time to destroy, just enough time to let Kakuzu get out of the way.

Narutos attack easily crushed the four masks but Kakuzu was nowhere in sight, he activated his hollow eyes and saw that Kakuzu was behind him with a sword make from his thread in hand. Naruto countered the attack and went for a straight stab at Kakuzus throat but he dived to the side. Naruto and Kakuzu locked eyes and started to make circles, Naruto was the first to attack and went with a slash across the chest but Kakuzu did the same thing and their sword were in a X shape. Naruto was pushing Kakuzus sword down while simultaneously trying to point his sword at Kakuzus vital areas to end the fight with one clean cut but Kakuzus sword wrapped around Narutos. Naruto saw what was happening and surrounded the blade with black spirit energy to burn the threads away. It worked and Naruto had a clear way into Kakuzus defense and took it, with nothing between them Naruto stabbed at Kakuzus chest cutting through some thread and a beating heart.

Kakuzu fell to the ground nearly dead, Naruto kneeled besides him and said "Thank you for letting me win the fight."

Kakuzu chuckled but coughed up some blood. "You won with your own strength, but do something for me. In our motel room back in the village is a girl, she is a Jinchuriki. Sealed inside her is the two tailed demon cat, it was my mission to capture her and seal the cat but it seems that won't be possible now. I'm not asking you to complete my mission, I want you to do what you think is right."

Naruto nodded and said "I will do the right thing." Then hit the bottom part of his hilt on Kakuzus forehead and let him into the soul society.

Naruto stood up but was almost decapitated by a red and white scythe, he turned to see Hidan with a angry look on his face. "YOU FUCKING PSYCHOPATH, YOU KILLED KAKUZU."

"Yes I did" Naruto lifted his sword and said "I don't want to kill you but it seem you want a fight."

"YES I DO" said Kakuzu.

"Fine"

Kakuzu swung his scythe but before it hit Naruto vanished along with Kakuzus body and left Hidan even more furious than before.

_Back at the village_

Naruto found the motel that Kakuzu told him about, it was plain with a brown roof but the inside was very nice. Naruto walked up the carpeted stairs and found the room that the girl was supposedly in. When he opened he saw a box that looked like a black chest and opened it, inside is a female about 20 in age with long blonde hair tied into a braid. He gently lifted her up and set her on the bed, after a better look she was bruised and bleeding all over but alive. Naruto put his hand to her forehead and slowly her wounds began to close and her consciousness came back. When she finally opened her eyes her nails grew and slashed across his mask.

"Who are you" she asked.

"I don't know but I'm not here to harm you" Naruto replied.

She didn't believe him "Then why did you attack me and lock me in that damn box."

"YOU STUPID FUCK" said a voice from down the hall way.

"We need to leave, now" said Naruto who turned to the wall and blasted it open with a Getsuga Tensho, he grabbed the female by her waist and flash stepped back into the forest. When he looked back down he noticed that she had a confused look on her face.

"How did we get here, was it a teleportation technique?"

"No, and now isn't the time for questions either come on we need to keep moving or the lunatic will catch up to us."

"But you never answered my question… and how do I know I can trust you?"

"I'll explain while we walk, and you don't have to follow me. It was a last wish that I do something with you so I'll free you."

"No, I don't know where I am so I'll follow you but can you take me back to Kumo, please."

"Sure, the next station is that way and there are a lot of heads with high prices so why not."

"Thank you, but I never got your name."

"I don't know it."

"Ooh, I see. Did you lose your memory?"

"Yea, that's probably what happened. Can I ask you a question?"

"Umm, sure."

"The man I killed called you a Jin- Jin-"

"A Jinchuriki right? It means that I have a demon sealed inside me, but I have full control over her so don't worry about her trying to kill you."

Naruto automatically thought she was talking about a hollow, he searched her soul but found that she had two, one was imprisoned inside the other. "Can I talk to it?"

"I'm not sure that's possible, but if you can find a way then I guess its okay."

Naruto reached over and touched her gently on the shoulder and almost immediately he was jerked into a seal maze, he heard talking but didn't trust it. He activated his hollow eyes and saw a two tailed cat, the "demon" but he didn't feel the presence a hollow would give off.

He walked toward the cat and found himself in a giant chamber; waiting for him was the girl and a cat made out of blue flames with two giant tails waving behind it.

"So you are the demon, but you are not a hollow so what are you really?" Naruto asked the cat.

"**A hollow? You must be the new soul sage. It's my honor to meet you shinigami-sama I am the two tailed cat."**

The Jinchuriki interrupted "SHINIGAMI-SAMA, you are _the_ shinigami?"

Naruto smiled under his scratched mask "No, I am _A_ shinigami. There are a lot more including my boss, the original shinigami."

"**So what bring you here, I'm sure it's not my time yet."**

"No, it isn't I just assumed that when this young lady here said that a demon was sealed inside her I thought she was talking about a hollow but you obviously aren't a hollow so I'll take my leave."

"**Well it was nice meeting you Shinigami-sama." **

Naruto nodded and exited the seal; the Jinchuriki was staring at him. "What" Naruto said in a annoyed tone, he hated attention.

"Nothing I was just expecting you to be taller and scarier."

Naruto sighed and walked through the forest back to the trail, he looked for any signs of a red and white scythe but found none. He stepped out from behind the tree and walked down the path, soon after wards the Jinchuriki was behind him.

"You shouldn't call her a demon, she isn't one and doesn't like being called one" said Naruto.

"I know and I never do when I talk to her in my own head, but if I call her anything else people get mad and call me a demon lover."

Naruto nodded , he understood what she meant.

Wow surprisingly I was able to write one of these today, I thought that I would have to be doing other things but it turns out that it really is all easy paperwork. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you didn't leave a comment to tell me why and I'll try to fix it. Peace. 


	13. Chapter 13

_Trail to Kumo_

Naruto is walking down a dirt road, behind him is the Jinchuriki. They haven't spoken since they the revelation of Naruto being a shinigami but that suited Naruto just fine. The Jinchuriki decided to break the silence. "Aren't you curious about what my name is?"

"No" said Naruto in a almost annoyed tone, he was thinking and the girl broke his train of thought.

"It's Yugito" she said ignoring his previous response, she didn't like being called Jinchuriki.

Naruto nodded but didn't say anything else, Yugito decided to ask another question "Why are we running away from someone, I mean aren't you the almighty shinigami."

"Yes I am the "almighty" shinigami but this is my human body so I can't overdo it."

Yugito sighed in realization "Ooh, I get it your spirit body must be the tall scary one said in legends."

Naruto opened his bingo book and skimmed through the pages and stopped at one in particular then said to Yugito "2,000,000 ryo."

Yugito looked confused "What?"

Naruto showed her a page of the bingo book with her face on it "That is how much money I will claim if you ask me another question."

Naruto wasn't serious but to his amusement the blonde shut up giving him a brief period of peace before she started to ask questions again. Naruto flipped to the map in the book, according to the scale they were about 5 miles from the nearest claim station.

This particular station is hidden in a restroom but it showed no details of how to get into the station, but Naruto dismissed this as a problem since he could just use his hollow eyes to find out how to get in.

Yugito regained her confidence and asked another question "Why are we going to a claim station without a body?"

Naruto showed Yugito a miniature version of the scroll he carried on his back and she understood immediately, Naruto sealed a body into the scroll.

Yugito nodded and thought that it was better for her health if she waited before asking another question. Naruto thought she finally ran out of question but he was sorely mistaken.

Another 20 minutes later and they arrived at a plain white walled restroom, it had two sides and according to the book you could enter from either side. Of course Naruto entered from the male side, it was clean and didn't smell which was unusual because most rest stops like this one rarely got cleaned. He activated his hollow eyes and saw a morgue with two ninja inside, they both wore black trench coats and a no emblem forehead protector.

Naruto walked up to a urinal and flushed the toilet twice in quick secession to signal that he was here to claim a bounty, the wall opened up to reveal a dimly lit almost completely black room with one ninja to his left and a second behind a desk. Both looked at Naruto with emotionless faces before the ninja to his left spoke "You are here to claim a bounty?"

"Yes," Naruto pulled out his black scroll and unrolled it, then with a puff of smoke Kakuzus body was laying on the floor.

This peaked the ninjas interest in the young figure before him "You killed him?"

"Yes" Naruto said plainly again.

The ninja nodded and looked at the ninja behind the desk who nodded and pulled out a brief case from under his desk. He slid the brief case across the desk and the ninja that greeted Naruto picked it up and gave it to Naruto.

"Do you plan on capturing other bounties?" said the ninja form behind the desk.

Naruto nodded, then unrolled the small black scroll and sealed the brief case inside. The ninja slid a piece of paper from across the desk and said "This will tell you how to enter the other claim stations; I am assuming that you have a Bingo book which has a map."

Naruto pulled out his book and showed it to the man who in turn nodded "That book is out dated and unfortunately we don't have any updated ones, and we don't get any new ones until next week. The other stations might have a supply of up dated ones if you care."

Naruto took the paper form the desk and tucked it into his book then left; the wall replaced its self hiding the station. Waiting outside was Yugito who looked like she was looking for something, Naruto knew what was coming "Where's the money?"

Naruto pulled out the scroll and showed it to the curious container; she asked another question "Can I see it."

Naruto saw a way to keep her quiet for a few moments "Sure you can, if you can open it." He passed the scroll to Yugito; the only way to open it was to use spiritual pressure to incinerate the seal.

Yugito wasn't so quick to catch on and tried to use various chakra keys to pry open the scroll but they didn't even weaken it. Naruto smiled, for now it seemed to be working but a few moments later it back fired "Shinigami-sama, which key do you use to open it."

Naruto shrugged "I don't know" he said "We'll be in Kumo territory in a few hours then it's about a day's walk to your village."

"I know, I think that I know the way from here."

"Good" said Naruto to as he did a 180 and started to walk away from the blonde.

"Where are you going?"

"You know the way right? There is no reason that you need me anymore."

"But what if more of those guys come for me or the guy with the red and white scythe finds me before I make it back to my village."

"Then you should fight harder than you did the last time." Naruto said as he shrunk into the distance.

"Wait, I'll pay you if you come with me."

Naruto stopped in his tracks and said "How much will you pay me?"

"100,000 ryo" she said in a pleading voice.

Naruto thought for a second, he could just kill the girl but it would weigh in his conscience and that was the last thing he needed and there are some high bounties that way that would weigh less on his mind than if he killed the girl "Fine, but I expect the money when we arrive at the village."

"Fine. Not a problem, but your protection better be worth it."

Naruto nodded and said "It is Yugito-sama."

Yugito liked her new name but decided it better to not comment on it, she was sure that of she did it would mean the end of her. Naruto on the other hand wasn't as exited by her new title but it was the proper thing to do so he did it.

They walked together in silence until Yugito started to ask questions, but Naruto shut her down saying that it wasn't proper to ask her employee personal questions and that they should be reserved for the friend and close acquaintances. Yugito knew that he was right and they walked together in silence for the next 6 hours.

They were inside a moderately sized village that is hanging on the side of a mountain cliff; the high that would normally make a person feel sick seemed to have no affect on Naruto. Yugito was wondering why this was since and decided to turn it into a question until Naruto suddenly turned the corner. The street they were walking on was in a quiet part of town with no recognizable land marks or anything of that nature, but there was one thing that Naruto and Yugito both recognized, a tall man with white hair and a red and white scythe.

Luckily for the two the man was turned around, Naruto grabbed Yugito by the waist and flash stepped outside of town on the dirt road that led to Kumo ninja village, Naruto put Yugito down and said "I'm going to flash step us to your village, climb on my back."

Yugito nodded and mounted Naruto. Naruto jumped into the air and flash stepped off an invisible wall that he created using his spiritual pressure. The world passed them in a bur, the trees became green gobs and the to the outside world a flash of black and yellow flew through the air, but for Yugito it was too much. She kicked Naruto between the legs which immediately forced him to stop and double over in pain while Yugito threw up in a bush.

"Why would you do that?" asked Naruto.

"I couldn't speak, and you were going too fast so I kicked you, I wasn't aiming for your manhood but it just got in the way."

Naruto paused then said "Fine, we are less than a mile from Kumo so we'll just walk."

Yugito couldn't believe what she just heard "Less than a mile! How, I can't even to that when I use Matatabi."

"I am the "almighty" soul reaper; human limitations have no effect on me."

Yugito bowed to the almighty soul reaper, who told her he was just kidding but Yugito didn't believe him. "What do you mean, not even the Yondaime Hokage is faster than you."

That name struck something in Naruto, he felt like he should know it but it just wouldn't come into his head at that moment "Which village does the Yondaime belong to?"

"You're joking right; he belongs to the Konoha leaf village in the land of fire. He is the most powerful ninja alive and has beaten our Raikage dozens of times; some even say that he did it in less than a minute."

Naruto thought hard, he felt like he was missing something but just couldn't get the memories to work. He stood there silent a minute when Yugito got worried "Hey, are you alright?"

Naruto looked up and said "We should keep moving."

Yugito nodded and walked up the trail into the mountains, Naruto followed closely behind her lost deep in thought. They approached the gates but were stopped by two gate guards, they were tall burley figures with light brown skin and white hair and they both wore long katanas on their backs. They looked at Yugito and immediately fell on one knee "Welcome back Yugito-sama" said the one on the right.

Yugito nodded then said "I need to speak with Raikage-sama, and I need to bring this man with me" she pointed at Naruto "he rescued me from my captors and deserves some compensation."

The two guards nodded, one got behind Naruto while the other led them to the Raikages mansion. They got to a hall way when a man with a big gut, sunglasses, white hair in a corn row, and three blue tattoos under his left eye came out of a room. Yugito and the man locked eyes for a moment then the tall man started to rap.

"Killer b, eight swords style form the east, kick your ass like Lui Kang, two tails aint got nothing on my game."

Yugito looked at Killer B and started to rap back "Two tails, the beast from the east. Got two dicks, call that double penetration, I'll put my clown suit on and give you a fair warning, you mess with me you gonna get burned."

The tall man smiled at the smaller blonde and put out his fist and said "Yo."

Yugito bumped his fist with hers and said Yo back, Naruto didn't do anything. Killer B looked at Naruto and stuck out his fist and Naruto just started at it. Yugito made the motion Naruto was supposed to do and bumped Killer B's fist back and held it there for a bit. Killer B looked Naruto directly in the eye and frowned "Fool, you're in the wrong village, its gonna B, the end of you."

"You know who I am" asked Naruto.

Killer B looked surprised and the frown disappeared "Orange haired shinigami, truly scary, but lost his memories."

"How do you know I am a soul reaper" asked Naruto.

"The sacred fist bump, Kumo to Kumo, Kumo to Kono."

_He can read my mind through bumping my fist _thought Naruto. Naruto activated his hollow eyes and looked at the man's soul, he was a natural fighter but his raps needed a lot of improvement. But besides that he had another soul inside his souls that resembled Yugito's soul. Naruto reached out and touched the man's forearm, and against his will he was forcefully shoved into the seal maze but unlike the time with Yugito he was transported outside the cage.

Inside stood Killer B standing on the muzzle of a giant bison-octopus that used its balled fists to stay upright while its eight tentacles waved freely behind it. Naruto looked at the creature and how Killer B was just standing on it like it didn't even matter.

"**So this is the new soul sage, you don't look like much boy but who am I to judge."**

"You are another tailed beast?"

"**No I'm a kitten that found its way into this damn host."**

"I'm going to enjoy reaping your soul."

"**Well that's not going to be anytime soon."**

"I can wait"

"**For how long, a year, ten years, a hundred, a thousand?"**

"I'll wait"

"**Fine, but don't let me become a hollow or you might have to deal with a Vasto-Lorde"**

Naruto chuckled "You becoming a Vasto-Lorde, that's funny."

The beast chuckled back **"You being stronger than a captain, that's bull shit."**

"I think I should take my leave, ass hole-sama."

"**You little shit, when I get out of here I'm gonna-"**

Naruto didn't hear the last part because he left, Hachibi looked at Killer B who spoke first "That fool."

"**He sure as hell has guts, maybe the god of death made a good choice with him."**

"The god of death is, smart as shit" with that Killer B left.

Sorry I couldn't get a chap. up this weekend, my squad decided to get me as messed up as they could before I left so I'm sure you guys have an idea of how that went. I'll be gone again for two days sometime this week so don't be surprised. Peace.


	14. Chapter 14

_Raikages office 9pm _

The Raikage sat in his black leather chair behind his giant oak desk, across from him was his villages two Jinchuriki and a man wearing a white mask with a red design and a simple back samurai kimono and a back scroll strapped across his back. Yugito bowed and stepped forward then spoke "Raikage-sama, Yugito Nii reporting in."

The Raikage looked at her then nodded for her to continue. "Two days ago I was training in our fields by myself, two men approached me both were wearing a black coat with red clouds on them and were very powerful ninja. The one who defeated me had a large red and white scythe with white hair and spoke as if he was a religious man, the other is now deceased. The spoke the name Akatsuki a few times in our battle but they didn't tell me much about it, the man with the scythe has the ability of Jashin followers meaning if he cuts you the battle is already over. I don't recall anything after that until the shinigami" she looked over her shoulder to Naruto "saved me, he killed the stronger person of the duo but was unable to continue because his material body couldn't coup with the strain."

The Raikage took a good look at Naruto and memorized every detail about him, his informants told him that the child that he kidnapped years ago returned to Konoha and was the new shinigami, the Raikage smiled. This was the perfect opportunity to wipe out a great liability to his village.

Without warning the Raikages chakra spiked creating a blue shielding around him, the two Jinchuriki backed away but Naruto just stood where he was calmly waiting for the Raikage to make his move. The big brown man disappeared into thin air and was right in front of Naruto, Naruto was not prepared for that kind of speed and as a consequence was hit in the stomach sending him flying through the walls of the mansion, across the village and into the outskirts of the village. Yugito looked at the Raikage who had a big shit eating grin on his face, to him this so called shinigami was nothing.

Naruto got up from the crater his body created and looked at the Raikages tower, he was lucky that he was able to redirect the spiritual pressure to his abs to harden them and absorb most of the Raikages punch but this time he wouldn't be taken off guard. He materialized his sword and brought it up with his other hand on his elbow and yelled "BANKIA," but he made it really flashy and decided to make a face appear that had glowing red eyes and a mouth filled with jagged teeth that looked like it had limbs caught in them, but the really scary part was that it was so massive it could be clearly seen throughout Kumo.

The Raikage looked at the face that looked like it should belong to the devil and shuttered, behind him Yugito and Killer B were paralyzed in fear, their tailed beasts warned them about getting into a fight with a pissed off shinigami.

Naruto decided to add to the effect and entered his spirit world, a younger version of Zangetsu and a masked version of his hollow self were waiting for him. Naruto looked at his hollow form and said "I need to borrow you full power."

His hollow for looked at him and took the mask off and thought for a while before responding said "Fine, but I want you to make a deal with me."

"What kind of deal is it?"

"I want you to give me a lot of sake and a shogi board that has all the pieces and one sacrifice."

"Fine, but the sacrifice will have to wait until I find one that is evil enough."

The hollow Naruto nodded and said "Okay done, but maybe you should ask the Raikage why he is trying to kill us in the first place. Maybe he will tell you where we are from and about your girlfriend."

"You remember?"

The hollow Naruto just laughed and forcefully pushed Naruto back into his body, Naruto summoned the hollow out and his mask began to expand around his body, then two horns came out the back of his head and extended to the front and his hair grew down to his waist. His whole body was now covered with the hollow mask red fur began to grow out of his wrists and where his collar once was, his scroll turned white but the strap remained the same black it always was.

The Raikage saw the face die down and waited a few minutes before going to investigate what became of the boy, he turned around to see a very pissed off and scared Yugito and his brother who was frowning at him. He turned back around and was met with a fist to the face which caused the Raikage to be shot through the wall and 100 miles outside the village. Naruto stood where he was looking at the hole he created and at the two confused Jinchuriki, all they saw was their Raikage standing there for a moment then he was replaced by this white figure carrying a black sword. They turned around and saw that a hole was created in the wall behind them and then it fell into place, both of them were covered by a foreign chakra and they disappeared through the hole to find their Raikage.

The Raikage himself was in a shot into a lake but because of the force he was carried to the bottom of it before he was stopped by the water that was absorbing a lot of the force. He came up and saw both Yugito and Killer B in their second stage tailed beast mode waiting for him to recover. Naruto was also waiting behind the three Kumo ninjas; he wanted to prove that he could easily defeat the Raikage on a equal playing field. The Raikage began to say something to the Jinchuriki but was cut off when they pointed behind him, when he turned around he saw that the white figure that punched him was standing patently behind him. The Raikage set up his chakra shield and was preparing for a attack, but Naruto swung his sword behind him which caused a giant gash to form behind him that cut through everything that was in it swing pattern.

The Raikage knew when he was outmatched and looked at his two Jinchuriki, both were warned by their beasts to not intervene in a fight that involved a angry shinigami but orders were orders and against Yugito's will she had to follow. They both tried to transform into their tailed beasts mode but their supply was cut off and all the chakra they had out was retracted back into their body. The Raikage looked at them and said "What are you two doing!?"

"Our beasts cut off our supply so all we have is the chakra that we got when we initially started to get control of our beasts, we can't transform."

The Raikage looked furious, they were his last hope and now they cut off their supply to their hosts. He looked at Naruto and decided to give it his all, he pumped all the chakra he could into his legs and right fist and charged at Naruto. He was throwing his all his chips into his last punch and decided to make it count, he ran past Naruto and through the Kumo territory then he stopped and turned around then ran back the other way. He was carrying a lot of momentum and when he saw the white figure waiting for him he struck; the figure simply put his hand up and stopped the attack with his palm while the Raikage was trying his hardest to at least make Naruto budge from where he stood. They were like that for a few seconds before a fire ball forced them to separate, Yugito managed to transform and stopped the action from escalating more than it already has.

The Raikage looked at Naruto and said "Your strong, I don't think I'll be able to kill you. Why don't we make a deal."

The Raikage waited for a response but none came so he just continued with his deal "You lost your memory right, what if I tell you where you could find people that knew you and in return you never talk about what happened today?"

Naruto didn't respond for a while again so the Raikage took this as a sign that he still wanted to fight, he was going to charge up his chakra again but stopped when the white bone like material fell off Narutos skin to reveal the person he was before. Naruto locked eyes with the Raikage and nodded his approval then said "If you lie to me I will be back and I will kill you."

The Raikage nodded and walked up to Naruto and sat on the ground, Naruto on the other hand stayed standing; Killer B and Yugito also joined in and sat down next to the Raikage. The Raikage and Naruto glanced at each other then spoke "Well, I should start of by telling you your name, but to be completely honest I don't know it. In fact there isn't a lot anyone knows about you except maybe those who've gotten close to you, all I know is that you spent 3 months in Konoha so your best bet is to look there. Your father is the Fourth Hokage" he paused and looked at Yugito and Killer B. Yugito looked stunned that the shinigami was the don of the Fourth Hokage and Killer B had his all knowing smile on his big brown face. "But, I am not sure what your intentions were while you were over there, maybe you wanted to kill someone or just return to your family."

Naruto nodded, he had a feeling that he was somehow connected to the Fourth but wasn't sure how. But at least the Raikage gave him something to work on; he looked at Yugito and asked "When are you going to pay me?"

Yugito looked down and said "I can't right now, I'm sure the Raikage wouldn't want to lend me some money after what just happened" she looked up at the Raikage who just looked into the forest "but I will pay you back soon."

Naruto nodded and opened his bingo book; he went to the map and back to the bounties. He drew out a trail that led to Konoha while crossing the last seen places of all of the high bounty heads, but the only drawback was that he would have to pass the desert of Suna which he had no idea of how to navigate. He looked up at the Raikage and said "I need an escort through Suna."

The Raikage was about to make an excuse by saying that none of his ninja know how to navigate the desert but Yugito pounced on the demand "I can take you; I know how to navigate with the stars."

"Good, we leave now" said Naruto, he grabbed her hand and flash stepped 10 miles away from the Raikage and Killer B leaving the AB combo in their dust.

Naruto looked at Yugito and said "This isn't a straight shot to Konoha, I will be passing through towns and last seen locations of the high bounties, if you decide to help me you will get 30% of all profits and maybe before you are relieved you could pay me off."

Yugito looked at the map of where their stops were and had a troubled expression on her face then asked "What if the Raikage gets mad at me for being gone for so long?"

"Then you tell him that you were carrying out your mission like a true shinobi would."

Yugito was not as optimistic but she would cross that bridge when she came to it.

I got a job as swat, its moderate paying and high risk but I don't have to go through much training and it's perfect for someone who just got out of the military. I will still try to upload that same as I did before but I can't make any promises, and I don't start until 3 weeks from now so yeah…


	15. Chapter 15

_Warehouse close to Kumo border_

Naruto's bingo book told him about a high priced bounty that was last seen close to the Kumo border, but him not having an undated bingo book had to find out where to find his prey the manual way and track him. Normally Naruto would have Yugito with him but today he was going to finish repaying his debt to his hollow side and give him a sacrifice, the man he was targeting deserved what his hollow side was going to do to him. The targets name was unknown but apparently he killed him own teammates and liked to molest young children so he is currently the ideal sacrifice for Naruto.

The warehouse itself looked to be in good shape and recently abandoned which made it a likely hiding place for the unknown man, Naruto approached the front door and touched the handle but right when he laid a finger on it the door blew outwards knocking Naruto back but not damaging him. When Naruto looked up he saw a lean middle aged man that wore a katana on his back and a Kumo headband with a slash across it. The man spoke first "Who are you and why are you here."

Naruto opened his Bingo Book and showed him the page with his face on it, the price was 700,000 ryo. "I'm here for your head and to claim your bounty" replied Naruto.

The man's mouth curved up to a wicked smile and he said "Then you must have read my crimes, you should know that I enjoyed committing them."

Naruto didn't say anything and materialized his sword; the man unsheathed his sword and charged at Naruto a blade engulfed in fire. Narutos giant cleaver was engulfed in blue spiritual energy and stood still, the man made a slash to Narutos throat but the cleaver got in the way and cut the man's sword in two. He looked at his sword then back at Narutos cleaver which remained unscratched. "How did you do that?"

Naruto didn't answer but instead punched the man in the face and sent him flying through the warehouse and out the other side, the man got up and tried to run into the forest but Naruto was already in front of him with his sword to him throat. "Wait" pleaded the man.

Naruto waited and the man continued to speak "I have money and lots of it in the warehouse. More than you could claim by killing me, if you let me go it will be all yours."

Naruto activated his hollow eyes and looked into the other mans brown eyes and said "Scum don't deserve my mercy." And almost instantly the man's soul was ripped from his body and brought into Narutos inner world where his hollow form was waiting for him with Zangetsu in hand.

"It seems that we have repaid our debt to our self." Naruto nodded at his hollow form who proceeded to cut up the victim into pieces and them revive him and start the process over again until he lost the spark in his eye that make him human and his screams stopped. The Hollow Naruto looked at the real Naruto and nodded; the real Naruto returned the man to his body and exited his spirit world.

The man collapsed in front of Naruto but he was still alive, Naruto decided to have mercy on the sadistic fuck and slashed his throat killing him. There was no need to put a soul release in him because he was going to hell for his crimes on Earth, Naruto pulled out a sealing scroll and sealed the man inside then got up and activated his hollow eyes to search for the man's stash of money. He hid it well behind some rubble and a seemingly collapsed room but it couldn't hide from Naruto, Naruto sealed the money into his scroll and left the warehouse.

Yugito was waiting at their campsite bored; she wasn't given anything to do and didn't want to walk to town because she already explored it. Naruto walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, she reacted by jumping up and going for the haymaker to Narutos nose but like always she missed because Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind her. "When will you stop doing that?" asked Naruto.

"When you stop sneaking up on me you fool" replied Yugito.

Naruto sighed and looked at the sun, it was still only morning so they should be able to leave and make it to the next town by night fall. Naruto looked at Yugito and said "Pack up camp and get ready to move out, I have to visit the claim station and claim the bounty."

"You went on a bounty without me!?"

"Yes" said Naruto before he disappeared into thin air. Yugito sighed and started to pack up camp, she wasn't too angry because she was too excited about seeing the different towns and villages. It was her first time on a long travel besides when she went on missions but those didn't leave much time to explore the towns and villages they passed, and as a Jinchuriki her Raikage didn't want her out of the village for long periods of times.

Naruto walked into a restaurant and showed the bartender the scroll and a bingo book, he nodded and let Naruto into the back where he turned the oven to 350 degrees and waited. The ground under the oven lifted up and revealed a stair way that led 50 feet underground and into a dimly lit room that had two ninjas, the first ninja took the scroll and unsealed the body and identified it then nodded to the ninja behind the desk who picked up a suitcase from behind his desk and gave it to Naruto along with a black book that looked identical to his.

"This is the updated bingo book, I'm sure your aware that it has new bounties and the ones that are already killed are removed" said the ninja behind the desk.

Naruto nodded and took the small black book from the man's desk along with his suitcase, he sealed the suitcase into his scroll and opened the book.

Naruto flipped through some pages but stopped when he saw a crude drawing of himself with a mask on, his bounty was only 1 million ryo which made Naruto frown he believed that he was at least worth more than Yugito but apparently whoever made these books didn't.

Without saying another word Naruto turned around and went up the stairs and exited the restaurant along with two other men who were wearing grey cloaks with the hood up covering their faces. Naruto took ten steps outside when the two men turned around to cut off Narutos path but when they turned around he was gone. The two men looked at each other then at the place Naruto should have been standing then they turned around to the path and saw that the boy was calmly walking down the path with a giant cleaver in hand.

The men took a step forward but they felt major pain at their ankles, when they looked down they saw that the vein that connected their leg to their feet were severed making it impossible for them to walk.

Naruto was in no mood to play around with the two men, he was still upset about the price on his head. He silently vowed to surpass Yugito's bounty then flash stepped back to the campsite which Yugito had already taken down and packed. Naruto picked up his backpack and left without saying a word, Yugito follow him but thought that something was wrong since he almost always let his attendance be known.

"Something wrong Shinigami-sama?" Yugito asked

Naruto didn't say anything. Instead he threw the bingo book at Yugito who caught it and looked inside, her bounty was still the same but she stopped at the one that looked like Naruto. "So your mad because you're in the bingo book?"

"Look at your bounty and look at mine" said a pissed off Naruto.

Yugito laughed and said "You're mad because my bounty is higher than yours?"

Naruto didn't say anything which made Yugito burst out in laughter until she felt an absolute killing intent being directed at her. Naruto was staring Yugito down with his hollow eyes that activated by themselves; Yugito sunk her head into her knees until she felt the intent disappear.

Naruto turned around and walked away while Yugito silently got up and followed behind trying not to let her presence be noticed.

A couple hours later they arrived at a border station that had two Suna ninjas sleeping, Naruto walked up to the two ninjas and stood there. Yugito walked next to Naruto and said "I think they are sleeping."

Naruto sighed, he already knew that but what he didn't know is why two ninjas would be sleeping on duty. Naruto looked at Yugito and nodded, Yugito reached out and shook the man's lightly shook the man's shoulder which made him stir then wake up with a start.

The Suna ninja reached into his equipment pouch and took out a kunai with three shuriken, he made a slashing motion at Yugito's throat forcing her to step back then he was about to follow y throwing the shuriken but Naruto caught his elbow and pinned both of his arms on the wall.

"Calm down, we are not here to hurt you" said Naruto.

The ninjas breathing began to slow down and his muscles became relaxed, Naruto let him go and stepped back, the ninja walked over to his partner and shook him but he didn't wake up. The Suna ninja looked at Yugito and Naruto and asked "Who are you and what do you need in Suna?"

Yugito answered first "I am Yugito of Kumo, and I am on a mission to escort this man through the desert."

Naruto looked at the man and asked "Why were you sleeping on the job?"

"I wasn't, two men put us under a genjutsu but I was able to summon a weasel to warn the Kazekage."

Naruto looked to the side and saw a half dead unconscious weasel lying 20 meters away from them "You mean that weasel?"

The ninja looked to where Naruto was looking and ran toward the animal, Naruto and Yugito followed. The ninja tried to wake up his summoning but he didn't have the medical expertise to know that he was in a coma, Naruto put his hand on the weasels head and channeled his spiritual pressure to the animals brain and injured organ.

The animal slowly began to stir and open its eyes, Naruto slapped the weasel hard across the face to wake it up and it worked. The weasel looked at Naruto and said "What was that for"

Naruto didn't say anything but instead looked at the Suna ninja and asked "Is it okay if we pass through?"

"Yes" replied the ninja "but of you are passing our village can you take the weasel, he holds important information and I'm sure our Kazekage would pay you for helping."

Naruto picked up the weasel by its neck and held it in front of his face until Yugito snatched it and held it like a baby against her chest and said "You're so furry and soft and cute!"

"Fine, we will take him" said Naruto.

"Thank you, and if it wouldn't be too much trouble could you hurry. I don't know how long we have been out so for all we know they could be a day ahead of you or an hour."

Naruto nodded and looked at Yugito who nodded back; she put the weasel in her jacket and told it to prepare itself. Yugito climbed on Narutos back and they disappeared passing the dessert in a flash, Yugito guided Naruto by pointing her finger until they saw a mountain with a stair like pattern that led to the top and a straight path that cut right through the mountain. Naruto stopped 100 meters from the path, Yugito climbed off of Naruto and took the weasel out of her shirt and put it on her shoulder. They slowly walked up to the mountain but didn't see any guards or a post that most other ninja villages had. Naruto activated his hollow eyes then sighed in realization, the ninjas were hiding o the mountain waiting for enemies.

They were a foot away from entering the path when two Suna Chunin jumped in front of them blocking their path, the one on the right stepped forward and asked "What is your business here?"

"I have information that I was told to give to your Kazekage, it regards two enemy ninja that has gotten through the border and could be heading here now."

The ninja nodded and told the group to follow him to the Kazekage's tower. As they were passing through the village Naruto couldn't help but notice how everyone was smiling and looked carefree, he decided to question his escort "Your village seems very happy" Naruto claimed.

"Yes, it is because of our Kazekage. He is a fair ruler and a great leader and even after everything this village had done to him he still had the patience to look past it and provide us with the best he can give."

"Tell me about his childhood."

The ninja frowned "He was mistreated and emotionally abused, he was forced to kill his uncle and his mother died giving birth to him while his father ordered assassins to try and kill him. The villagers were no better they did everything they could to make his life into a living hell which wasn't much because they were too scared to even get close to him."

Naruto nodded and looked at Yugito who was had tears in her eyes, her child years were a lot like the Kazekage's except she never had assassins try and kill her. Naruto read in a book that if someone was hurt then you should put your hand on that person's shoulder which is exactly what he did. Yugito looked at Naruto and smiled but the weasel hissed at Naruto, his hand was right over the little bastards shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16

_Suna, Kazekage's office_

The Kazekage was nothing like Naruto expected, he was young probably in his late teens and had red hair with the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead. He wore a gourd on his back and red clothes with black body armor but his eyes are what caught Narutos attention the most, they were cold and dead but something told Naruto not to trust his human eyes.

The ferret on Yugito's shoulder jumped onto the desk and reported everything that had happened back at the border station including the ninjas promise to pay Naruto and Yugito. The Kazekage simply nodded then turned to his two guests, Narutos eyes met the Kazekage's "You have the same eyes as me."

Naruto nodded but didn't say anything back. Then he looked at Yugito "The Jinchuriki of the two tails has also come to my village, why?"

Yugito bowed and stepped forward "I am on a mission to escort a high valued individual to Konoha."

The Kazekage nodded "Do you plan on staying here for the night; I cannot get your money until tomorrow."

Naruto looked out the window and nodded, it was night and from what he understood it wasn't safe to travel the dessert at night. The Kazekage nodded back and stood up, almost immediately two Suna ANBU appeared out of nowhere "Escort these two to the shinobi guest rooms."

The ANBU nodded and guided Naruto and Yugito out of the building to a bigger a few blocks over, when they got there another ninja was waiting for them "You two must be the guests, please follow me."

Naruto and Yugito nodded and they walked a few paces behind the ninja to the fifth floor where their rooms were waiting, the man stopped and opened to door to room number 1205 and motioned Yugito to enter then opened to door opposite labeled 1216 and motioned for Naruto to enter. The room he was given was fairly big for one person, in the back corner of the room sat a plain white queen sized bed with four pillows, to the left was a eight space oak dresser with a lamp on top and hanging in the middle of the room about 10 feet off the ground a chandelier that illuminated the room brightly. Naruto went into the bathroom and took a quick shower before heading to bed.

He slept for about 4 hours before waking up again due to a large amount of killing intent that just entered Suna; he decided to check it out by himself. He got out of bed and dressed himself in his black samurai kimono then activated his hollow eyes to check for any ninjas that were ordered to make sure he stays in his room. Sure enough there were 6 ANBU stationed in the hall way but the roof and outside was clear. Naruto slowly opened his window and jumped out, he pumped spiritual pressure to the soles of his feet to solidify the air under him giving him the illusion of floating. He looked up and saw a bird flying over head, it was all white and somehow looked unnatural but the killing intent was just over it.

Naruto jumped into the air towards the bird but was stopped by a wall of sand that crashed down on him forcing him to flash step away and appear behind the Kazekage. "What are you doing" asked Naruto.

"Don't act irrationally, he hasn't shown any sighs of being a threat yet."

"With that much killing intent do you really think he is here to do anything else but attack your village?"

The Kazekage didn't answer but instead looked back up at the bird which was still circling above. Naruto materialized his sword and activated his hollow eyes waiting for the treat to make its move, but it didn't instead it flew away. Naruto looked at the Kazekage "Something isn't right, you can still feel it too right?"

The Kazekage looked back at Naruto "Yes, the bird is gone but the killing intent hasn't moved which means that-" He was interrupted by a giant white worm that came out of the road with a blond man standing in its mouth. Naruto took a quick observation of the man, the mad two mouths in the palms of his hand and blue eyes with a cocky smile that screamed punch me in the face.

"So this is the Kazekage hmm, and who is this? Could it be that man that killed Kakuzu, yes I think it is hmm."

"You are not welcome in this village, leave or I the Kazekage of this village will take affirmative action."

Naruto remained quiet, this fight wasn't about him and he decided not to get involved unless he absolutely had to but he didn't let his guard down either.

"Affirmative action hmm, that sounds educated young Kazekage so in turn why don't I educate you about ART!" The blond man threw five clay spiders at the Kazekage but they got sand and blew up causing little more that a bulge to appear in the sand. The clay bird came back around the blonde jumped onto its back and took to the skies, the Kazekage created a platform of sand and followed right behind the man. Naruto watched the battle unfold before him.

Tendrils of sand were being blown which caused almost everyone that lived in the village to wake up and stare out the window, the younger children thought that a firework show was happening but the adults and ninja aren't as arrogant they knew that someone had launched a attack against the village but they couldn't do anything about it.

The bird began to slow down and Naruto saw the blond throwing handful after handful of clay birds that just circled around him, but there was something different about these birds they caused a bigger explosion than the others. A single bird could now destroy a whole tendril and now there were close to a hundred of these birds. The blond pointed a finger at the Kazekage and the whole flock came straight at him, Naruto knew he stood no chance and decided to intervene.

Naruto flash stepped behind the Kazekage and said "Create your sand barrier; I'll intertwine some of my energy to reinforce it. The Kazekage nodded and did as he was told while Naruto created a spider web pattern of spiritual pressure and last a final orb of spiritual pressure that would serve as their last line of defense.

The birds finally reached the sand orb, and they all aimed for the same spot. Each explosion caused a inch of sand to fall off, the Kazekage understood this and tried to relocate the sand but the orb was shaking too violently. The last 10 birds were armed with an even more potent explosive that caused a foot of sand to fall off and the blue final layer to be exposed to the last 8 birds. The birds flew into each other creating a giant white bird that crashed straight into the blue orb and a black smoke screen to block visibility. The villagers grew silent and the blond man smiled, he thought that the battle was over but was surprised when the smoke cleared and the two warriors were still alive and unscratched.

The Kazekage couldn't get off one knee, he head was still ringing and everything was swaying but Naruto was standing fully erect with his swords tip pointing at the blond. Narutos unoccupied hand went to his other hands elbow and he screamed "BANKIA."

A black orb engulfed Naruto and disappeared exposing a different unmasked Naruto to the Kazekage and the blond. "Hokage?" said the blond and Kazekage in unison as they gaped at the man in front of their eyes.

Naruto shook his head "I am not the Hokage, in fact I don't know who I am but what I do know it that you are going to die." The blond looked disturbed he could feel the killing intent being put on his and it was almost unbearable, he loved it.

"HAHAHAH, yes that's right show me your art so I can prove that mine is better hmm."

Naruto did as he was told and rushed at the man slicing off one of his arm. Naruto smiled at the shocked look on the blondes face as he fell and was caught by the bird. Naruto flash stepped in front of the man and stabbed his straight threw the stomach but his sword was caught on something, the mass he just stabbed turned white and melted around the sword. The Kazekage understood what just happened and tried to cover Naruto with sand but he couldn't reach him in time. It happened in slow motion, the bird blew up and caused a mushroom with a shock wave that knocked back the Kazekage making him fall to the ground but was caught by a net that a few Suna ninja were supporting. The Kazekage looked back up to see if Naruto had gotten away but the mushroom was still obscuring his vision.

Naruto activated his hollow eyes to see through the smoke, he looked at the Kazekage to make sure that he was fine then made sure that no collateral damage was made before looking for his prey. Naruto spotted him; he was 200 feet above the smoke flying around in his bird. Naruto jumped to the same height and looked at the man straight in the eye before flash stepping and taking the birds head then grabbing the blond by the collar and stabbing him through the heart.

"You… are strong… hmm. You deserve… to see my … ultimate… art" He reached into his pouch and brought some clay to his chest and put it in a mouth just above his heart. It started to chew and the blonde turned into black lines that were coming together at the fourth mouth. Naruto knew that the ultimate art meant a huge explosion so he flash stepped 100 miles out of Suna and dropped the body but as he turned around to head back the explosion went off and Naruto was at ground zero.

Inside the village the Kazekage saw Naruto disappear and heard a loud explosion and a bright flash of light to the east of his village. He created a platform to go check it out but as he got farther away from his village the bigger the cloud got until he was right over a giant crater. He looked frantically for the swordsman that saved his village but couldn't find a sign of him, he came to the conclusion that it would be better to go back to his village and send some recon squads but as he flew back he saw a figure clad in black with a long black katana resting on his shoulder walking towards his village.

The Kazekage brought himself down and started to walk next to the man. "Thank you for helping me protect my village."

"If you really want to thank me have my money ready by 12 tomorrow Kazekage-sama."

"My name is Garaa and of course." Garaa stretched out his hand to Naruto, Naruto took it and shook back.

"Can you do me another favor?" asked Naruto

"Sure"

"If my employee wakes up and knows nothing of what happened this morning don't say anything to her she will bombard me with questions and I would much rather avoid that."

"Everyone in the village was woken up by the fight; I doubt that she would still be sleeping."

"Trust me; she is a very heavy sleeper."


	17. Chapter 17

_Narutos hotel room, Suna_

Naruto was awoken by the sound of banging on his door, he slowly got up and put of his Kimono and opened the door to be greeted by a smiling Yugito. "Hiya, sleeping in? That's unlike you your usually a morning bird but I guess we all have our off days."

Naruto grunted then closed the door on Yugito's face and walked over to the bathroom to clean up, 5 minutes later he walked out again and looked at Yugito "Do you know what happened last night?"

Yugito thought for a moment "No, I was asleep. Why, did something happen?"

Naruto shook his head and walked down the hall to the stairs, Yugito thought for a moment "Something did happen and you're not telling me why else would you ask me what happened last night."

Naruto shook his head again "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know I will find out so why try to hide it from me."

Naruto knew she was right, she was as sneaky as a cat and had ears to match. Naruto sighed "Fine, I'll tell you but you have to give me your word to not ask me questions about it afterwards."

Yugito nodded eagerly "Fine."

As they walked down the flight of stairs Naruto explained in great detail of what happened last night from beginning to his walk back to Suna.

Yugito had a thousand questions that needed answers but she remembered her promise and remained quiet. On the first floor the ninja from last night was waiting for them "Shinigami-sama, Yugito-san please follow me to the dining hall for your breakfast. Kazekage-sama will have your money ready by the time you are finished eating; and thank you for your work last night."

Naruto nodded at the ninja and followed him to a great hall that had all kinds of food from all the elemental villages. Naruto looked at Yugito who should have been at his side but vanished, Naruto tuned around to see if she was behind him but there was no trace of her then he looked back at the food and saw Yugito pilling food onto her plate.

The Suna ninja laughed at Yugito's enthusiasm then turned towards Naruto "Is something wrong Shinigami-sama? If you don't like anything here we can make something else that you do like."

"No, it just I never ate this kind of food before."

"What kind of food did you eat?"

Naruto decided to have a little good humored fun "I ate souls of worthy ninja and turned them into my personal army, but I got bored of them so I split my army into two and made them kill each other then right after the battle I ate whatever sanity they had left." Naruto placed his hand on the ninjas chest "Yes, you have a good soul."

The Suna ninja was visibly disturbed, he stepped back causing Naruto to lose contact with him "What did you think we Shinigami ate, this food" Naruto pointed at the food on the table "No, we eat souls and right now yours is looking very tasty."

Yugito was holding back the urge to laugh, Naruto tried the same trick on her but she didn't fall for it but the Suna ninja thought Naruto was serious.

The Suna ninja took another step back from Naruto, he felt like he was going to shit his pants. Without warning Naruto flash stepped in front of the ninja making him lose his footing and stumble back with his ass planted firmly on the ground. Naruto extended his index finger out and poked the terrified ninja on the forehead the ninja looked up and met eyes with Naruto "Just kidding."

The ninja couldn't believe his ears he was so happy he could have kissed Naruto but then his mind cleared and he remembered he was fooled into believing that he was going to have his soul eaten. He turned and looked at Yugito who was rolling on the ground laughing clenching her stomach he looked at Naruto and could have sworn he heard a chuckle, he got up, pulled out a chair and buried his face in his arms.

Yugito managed to get up and walk over to the embarrassed ninja and put her hand on his shoulder "Hey, don't worry about it was all in good hum-" she couldn't finish her last word because she started to laugh again causing the ninja to bury his face deeper into his arms.

Meanwhile Naruto decided to try out some of the food the cooks made for him, he took some scrambles eggs and bacon and sat down opposite from where Yugito was sitting. Naruto spent the next 10 minutes eating bacon and scrambled eggs but making sure not to fill himself.

When Naruto was finished he looked at Yugito who was trying desperately to stop herself from smiling because apparently if you smiled too much it would hurt you face, something Naruto could never wrap his head around.

"Yugito, finish eating or you will leave hungry."

Yugito got to her feet still laughing and sat down, while she resumed her meal Naruto decided to meditate for a while before their departure. After Yugito finished she tugged on Narutos shirt making him lose concentration and snap back to reality. Naruto looked at the Suna ninja and nodded , the ninja got up from his seat and said "Kazekage-sama will be at his tower. I,however, will not be escorting you that honor will go to Kazekage-sama's siblings who you will meet in the front lobby."

Naruto nodded and got up from his seat and left without saying anything else but Yugito on the other hand left with a hand full of bacon and bowed to the ninja before leaving. Two figures of opposite se were waiting in the lobby, the first was medium height with blonde hair tied into four short bundles with a giant fan resting on her back she was the female, standing next to her was a short male wearing a cat costume and purple warrior marks on his face with three scrolls on his back.

Naruto took a quick observation before speaking "You are Garaa's siblings?"

The male spoke first "Yes we are and you must be the Shinigami, I am Kankuro and this is Temari. We will escort you to the tower, from what I understand you are a lot like Garaa and dislike people so our job is to make sure the crowd outside doesn't get too close to you."

Naruto looked confused "What crowd?"

Temari smiled and opened the door "This crowd."

Outside were thousands of villagers eager to see the village hero, most were girls that were screaming their praise to Naruto while the ninjas were patiently sitting on the roofs wanting to catch a glimpse of Naruto before the mass of females engulfed him. Naruto was as terrified as a kitten in water, he hated people and attention to begin with but a whole crowd of people made Naruto want to forget the money and leave the village.

Yugito saw Naruto hesitate and smiled, she thought of the perfect way to get back at Naruto for all the times he snuck up on her. She got behind Naruto and pushed him with all her strength into the crowd, Kankuro and Temari couldn't react fast enough to the sudden movement and as a result Naruto was sucked into the crowd. Four ANBU came to Narutos aid but they quickly lost track of him, Naruto himself felt like he was being buried in hand that seemed to make their way all over the front of his body and groin area.

Kankuro took out a scroll and unsealed a salamander like puppet to protect Naruto when he resurfaced, but he never got the chance. Naruto created a cocoon of blue energy around his body and got to his feet, then flash stepped down the street to the Kazekage's tower and inside the lobby which was vacant of eager villagers. A few minutes later Kankuro, Temari, and Yugito walked into the tower lobby and stared at Naruto, he was missing the top to his samurai kimono and his mask was covered with lipstick.

Temari was the first to break the silence "Well that was weird, it was like someone pushed you into the crowd. Well anyway Garaa is waiting for us on in his office so we should go and meet him."

Naruto didn't say anything but instead stared at Yugito who was looking at the ground trying to hold in her laughter. Killing intent started to roll of Naruto which was the last straw for Yugito, she broke out in a laughing fit much to Temaris and Kankuros confusion since it seemed like the intent was being focused on her. Naruto increased the intent which made it hard for Temari and Kankuro to breath but Yugito couldn't let up her fit, she was used to Narutos intent so it didn't have nearly as much affect on her as it did with the siblings.

"Calm down Shinigami-sama, think of it as revenge for all the crap you did to me."

Slowly the intent receded back into Naruto and the siblings could talk again "R-Right, the Kazekage's office is this way" said the blond. Naruto nodded and followed the two up a stair way and down a hall to a door labeled Kazekage's office.

Naruto opened the door and entered followed by Yugito then Temari and last Kankuro. Garaa himself was sitting behind his desk with his head resting on the back of his hands, resting by his desk were two suitcases which Naruto knew was his money.

Kankuro walked up to the two suitcases and handed then to Naruto who sealed them in his money scroll, then Garaa spoke "The first suitcase contains your money for bringing us information about a threat to our homeland security the second is money for saving the village, and this" Garaa pulled out a gold hourglass pin from his desk drawer "is a symbol of respect. Attach it to your headband when you get one and any Suna ninja will become your friend as long as you're not doing something that could cause a threat to our village."

Naruto nodded and took the pin then pinned it onto his shoulder then bowed and said "Thank you Kazekage-sama, I will be taking my leave from your village now."

Garaa nodded and stood up "I will accompany you out of the village; I know a path through the roof tops that will keep you away from villagers, please follow me." Garaa opened his window and created a sand platform for himself to stand on then hopped to the opposite roof, Naruto and Yugito followed him and found themselves at the canyon gate that separated Suna form the desert.

Naruto looked at Garaa "I hope our paths cross again Kazekage-sama, you are one of the only people that I can stand."

Garaa nodded "Yes, I hope so too Shinigami-sama and please don't hesitate to ask for my help. You are now a hero of this village and I will make sure you are treated as one."

Without another word Naruto started to walk away from the village, Yugito bowed to the Kazekage then followed Naruto.

Yugito got close to Naruto "Wow, you are such a badass just walking off into the desert with no clue of direction."

"Well that why I have you, now tell me are we going the right way?"

"No, we are slightly off course, turn 16 degrees to your left and walk straight."

It's been 8 days since my last post and for that I am very sorry, my life isn't exactly at its most stable but when it is I will probably start putting up chapters every 1-2 days but until then just try and bear with me.


	18. Chapter 18

_Konoha border: midnight_

"Ahhhhhhhh" yawned Yugito from across the campsite, Naruto on the other side glanced at the blond and made downward peace sign between his legs.

Yugito nodded and got up then slowly walked to the fire pit and pretended like she was trying to start a fire while Naruto charged up some spiritual pressure. Yugito finally got the fire started and nodded to Naruto who vanished then came back a second later with two dead bodies.

"Well it looks like that's the last bounty on your list, so are we going to Konoha now?"

Naruto nodded then tossed the bodies to Yugito "Take them to the claim station in the morning."

Yugito nodded and laid back down but Naruto kicked her in between the ribs and said "It's your turn to keep watch."

Yugito grunted and sat down on the log Naruto was on before the attack while Naruto unpacked his bag and crawled in. Naruto tried his hardest to sleep but it always seemed to elude him, this was his second sleepless night in the past week. Naruto turned around to face Yugito but found that she was sleeping on the log, he was thinking about giving her another kick but decided against it, he wasn't going to get any rest so there was no reason to interrupt hers.

He took Yugitos sleeping bag and opened it all the way to make a makeshift blanket and put it over her. Yugito woke up in a panic, she knew how dangerous it was to fall asleep in the forest but somehow all her training failed her in that moment and she let sleep overcome her. Naruto was packing up his stuff when Yugito woke up "You resemble a cat when you sleep."

"What?" said Yugito

"You roll into a ball with your knees tucked in; it makes you look like a cat."

"Wow shinigami-sama, do you check me out when I sleep? If you think I'm attractive you could just say so I mean you sorta cute yourself"

"I hate cats." Naruto lied, he didn't want to give Yugito anymore ammunition against him.

"That's a lie, it's easy to tell when you lie because you never look me in the eye."

Naruto turned around and pointed at the two bodies "Shouldn't you be doing something?"

Yugito held out her hand and Naruto tossed the bingo book to her "Be back soon, I want to get to Konoha today."

Yugito nodded then took off with the two bodies, by the time Naruto finished packing both of their bags Yugito returned with a suitcase in hand "Did you already take your share?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah and they gave me this" Yugito pulled out a black book that was identical to the one Naruto gave her "it's the updated book and I think you may be happy with your new bounty."

Naruto took the book and turned to the page with his picture and smiled his new bounty was 3 million ryo which made him one of the highest bounties on the current book. Naruto closed the book and placed it in his pocket then handed Yugito her bag and departed.

Several miles from Konoha Yugito noticed that they were being watched, she bumped into Naruto and whispered her suspicions but Naruto didn't react. They walked a few more steps when three Kunai found their way into the ground a foot away from the pair. Naruto and Yugito stopped, a masked figure with long dark hair that extended to the back of said figures thigh.

"What do you want?" asked the ANBU

"We want to enter Konoha" replied Naruto.

"Why did you take the forest path instead of the main road?"

"There are stories of bandits and marauders ambushing people on the main road, we wanted to avoid that."

"You two seem like strong ninja, bandits shouldn't be a problem for you."

"We are also avoiding a Jashin follower who goes by the name of Hidan; he wants revenge for me killing his partner Kakuzu."

The ANBU nodded "Follow me, I will escort you to the main gate."

Naruto and Yugito nodded then walked a couple paces behind the ANBU, Yugito looked at Naruto but couldn't read his expression because of the damn mask that always covered his face. At the gate Naruto saw a man with a giant white dog that Naruto thought he should know but decided it would be better to not attract any attention until he found out who he really was, the Raikage told him some of his past but he wasn't sure if he was lying or not.

Fortunately the man on the dog didn't turn around but every other ninja they passed was giving Naruto a weird look, he was sure that he was in this village but he just didn't know what he was doing here. When they finally got to the main gate the two custom ninjas just stared at Naruto for a moment before they finally talked "Naruto-sama?"

"Naruto? Is that my name?"

"You don't remember?"

"No, I don't."

The custom ninjas looked at each other then looked back at Naruto "Wait here, we are going to get you to a hospital." The ninja looked at Yugito "We will get another ninja to help you." They bowed and left in a hurry.

A few moments later two medic ninjas came and took Naruto to the Konoha hospital which Naruto recognized as the one he escaped from a month ago. Inside he was taken to a empty room and told to stay here until a doctor arrived to help. Naruto nodded and sat down, a few minutes later a pink haired ninja walked in with a clipboard then looked at Naruto and asked "Do you remember who I am?"

Naruto shook his head "Should I?"

"Yes, we met when you first came back to Konoha. You threated to kill me if I stuck a needle into you, I am also one of your sisters best friends."

"I have a sister?"

"Yes, her name is Akane but she is currently on a mission but your mother will be here in a few-"

The pink haired ninja was interrupted by the door being violently opened and a red head mature woman running in with arms wide open and grabbing Naruto and squeezing the life out of him. When she finally stepped back she asked "Do you know who I am?"

"I'm assuming you are my Kaa-san."

"Yes but do you remember anything about me?"

Naruto shook his head then looked at the pink haired medic "Can you do anything about my memory?"

"We might have a few jutsu that could give you back your memory but it's really 50/50, it may work or it could just not help at all. But either way it is worth a shot."

Naruto nodded.

"Okay then I will schedual and appointment with the advanced medical unit as soon as possible, I will be back in a moment." The ninja left leaving Naruto and Kushina alone.

"Do I have a headband?" asked Naruto.

Kushina looked at her son "Of course, it's in your room back home why?"

"Well I was given this," Naruto pulled out the gold hourglass pin he was given and showed it to Kushina "the Kazekage of Suna gave it to me and told me to pin it to my headband so I will be recognized as a friend to Suna ninjas."

Kushina was shocked, in the history if ninja there was only 5 ninja who were given honorary status by villages they didn't belong to. "How did you get this?"

"I saved the Kazekage and his village from a ninja group that's collecting Jinchuriki I think they were called the Akat- Akat-something."

"The Akatsuki, they are taking the power of the 9 tailed beasts to try and reanimate the legendary 10 tails and rule the world. They are also targeting your sister Akane who contains the strongest of the 9, the 9 tailed fox."

"Does she have complete control over the fox?"

"No, not yet she needs to get stronger and lose all of her inner hate before we can even start."

"I see."

"But anyway have you seen your girlfriend yet, I sure she would be eager to see you."

Naruto was surprised "I have a girlfriend?"

"Yea, her name is Hinata Hyuga and she is one piece if eye candy. She is a bit shy but who can blame her after all the stuff she went through with her family."

"Does she know I'm back?"

"Yea I think so, I told the ANBU to tell her so she should be coming around in a few. You probably don't remember your students either do you?"

"I have students?"

"Yup, three of them to be precise. One from the Hyuga clan Hanabi who is your girlfriends younger sister, one from the Inuzaku clan Nikuyuu who has a rare Kekkie Genkai, and the grandson of the third Hokage Konohamaru who you explained has unlimited potential."

"Are they still my students?"

"Yup, after you get out of here they will be your responsibility again."

"I see, who has been training them in my absence?"

"Kakashi Hatake, he was your sisters sensei and he did a very good job at it."

Naruto nodded and relaxed "Where do my students rate in their class."

Kushina smiled "They are number 1 currently, they also want to take the Chunin exams next month but they need your permission or they won't go."

Naruto nodded then leaned against the wall waiting for the pink haired ninja to return but instead of the pink haired Kunoichi a raven haired ninja with pearl white eyes and two of the biggest breasts Naruto has ever seen in his life walked in. She locked eyes with Naruto for a moment then walked forward and gently put her hand onto his and asked "Naruto do you remember me?"

Naruto was about to shake his head but a few memories popped into his head, he remembered their first kiss and how it was interrupted by his mother and sister. Naruto took off his mask and brought his face close to Hinatas until their lips met, it was gentle and tender just like in his memory but Hinata pulled away and cupped Narutos face in her hands "Naruto do you remember me?"

"All I remember is our first kiss and how my mom and sister interrupted it."

Hinata blushed, she just realized that Kushina was also sitting in the room and watched the kiss. Hinata sat on the bed a few inches away from Naruto but Naruto closed the gap and took Hinatas hand into his which caused Hinatas blush to deepen.

A few minutes later the door opened again but it still wasn't the pink haired ninja, instead it was the ANBU that stopped Naruto and another blond haired man.

Before they could say anything Naruto said "No, I don't remember you."

The blond nodded but the ANBU already knew, the blond spoke first "I am Kenji, your older brother and this is my fiancée Ren, you saved her when we raided Orochimarus base. We just wanted to say thank you and if there is anything we could do for you just say so."

Naruto nodded and looked at the ANBU "What did Orochimaru want with you?"

"He wanted to see if he could activate my clans Kekkie Genkai even though I was born without it."

"Did he succeed?"

"I'm not sure yet, I feel like I have more to offer than my current combat abilities but I don't even know what my clans Kekkie Genkai was."

"There are no records?"

"I am an orphan of war; I have no clan documents in Konoha."

The door opened again but this time it was just who Naruto wanted to see, the pink haired medic walked into the room and looked at Naruto and Hinata then smiled "Your appointment will be tomorrow at 6pm in this building, when you walk in ask the person at the front desk for me, Sakura Haruno."

Naruto nodded.


End file.
